<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AM Conversations by horansqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683412">AM Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horansqueen/pseuds/horansqueen'>horansqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horansqueen/pseuds/horansqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is just back from a world tour with her best friend Niall and for the first time in 5 years, he’s about to have a long break while she has to go back to her normal life. Their friendship has always been nothing but that, a friendship, and they both believe it’ll always be this way, which is why she gives in to her attraction to Harry Styles, her best friend’s famous bandmate. But maybe just maybe, their normal friendship will turn the way it normally ends up in books and movies… or not.</p><p>A tale of strong friendship, unwanted nudity, a lot of profanities and many crazy AM conversations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Olivia's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this story starts in 2015 but it ends in 2018 so i hope this doesn't stop you from reading! I have 55 chapters for this story, and almost as many for the sequel, and this will be updated twice a week. if you take the time to read and comment, thank you very much, it means the world to me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Olivia</b> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>2007</b> <b></b></p><p>The night was warm with only a small breeze but we had been talking for hours, laying on the roof of my house. The moon was full and I could feel the warmth of his body next to mine. I turned to him and he did the same, sending me a smirk.</p><p>“Are you going to homecoming?” I asked, looking straight in his eyes.</p><p>His smirk grew and he chuckled, placing his hands under his head and looking back up at the sky. I wish there would be less lights around so we could see the stars better, but we still had the chance to admire a few and I breathed in.</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t really want to go with a girl and have to dance with her and shit. Maybe i’ll ask me mates to do something on that night instead.”</p><p>I licked my lips and shrugged. “We could go together.”</p><p>He laughed again and raised his eyebrows. “We’re starting our third year, Liv. People are going to talk if you go there together.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment and sat up to look down at him.</p><p>“Everyone knows we’ve been best friends since we were toddlers, it’s not a secret.” I point out with an annoyed tone. “Besides, who cares what they think?”</p><p>Niall sent me half a smile and sat up too, moving his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. It was late, maybe around 2 or 3 am as as usual, we were still up.</p><p>“Don’t take it so personal, I hate these types of events and you know it.” He explained. “You can come chill with us if you prefer. Or maybe you want the dress and all that jazz.”</p><p>We remained in silence for a while until I inhaled deeply. “Niall?”</p><p>My voice was low and shy and i hated it.</p><p>“Mmhm?” He was only half-listening to me as he watched the stars and I looked down at my hands.</p><p>“Do you love me, Nee?”</p><p>This time, I had used a soft spoken tone and he finally turned to me and reached for my hand. He squeezed it in his and looked straight in my eyes. I could swear a clan of butterflies had found refuge in my stomach.</p><p>“Of course I love you, Olivia. You’re my best friend.” he stated seriously. “Why do you always ask?”</p><p>I ignored his question and continued, not daring to look up in his eyes.</p><p>“I mean real love, not friendship.”</p><p>I could swear his grip loosened on my hand but he quickly gripped my fingers again. It was subtle, but i knew my question had disconcerted him more than he wanted to show.</p><p>“Why do you ask?” he frowned before half a smile played on his lips. “Do you love me that way?”</p><p>Without thinking, I let out a laugh. “Fuck no.” I blatantly lied, reflecting his frown. “It’s just that girl who…” I stopped and shook my head, shrugging more. “Forget it, this girl told me the way you looked at me meant something but she’s just crazy.”</p><p>“We can never date.” he added, laughing too. “I mean we know each other way too much, it would be like dating my sister.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes subtly. “You don’t have a sister, Niall.”</p><p>“Yes, I do. You.”</p><p>If someone had used a shovel to hit me straight in the head, I could bet it wouldn’t have hurt as much as i was hurting now. I wanted to cuss him out, tell him off or even slap him but instead, i remained silent and did the best I could to keep the tears in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2015</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Liv?” I felt myself being shaken and a groan got out of my throat despite myself. “We’re landing, now.”</p><p>Breathing in, I forced myself to open my eyes, meeting Niall’s big face extra close to mine. I grimaced more and pressed my palm on his face, pushing it away gently.</p><p>“What a fucking ugly way to wake up.” I chuckled, stretching as I put on the belt.</p><p>“Fuck you.” he let out, sticking his tongue at me. “What were you dreaming about? Harry?”</p><p>“I swear, Horan, i’m gonna hit you in the balls as soon as i get off this seat.”</p><p>He started laughing knowing very well that I could do it and kept talking.</p><p>“Seriously though, you made all these noises that I kind of wish i’d never hear from you.”</p><p>“This is why I hate you.” I simply said with a sigh.</p><p>He moved closer to me quickly and stuck his tongue in my ear, making me yell and push him away, which only made him laugh some more. “You love me!” he pointed with a smirk.</p><p>“Yea I do and every single day, you make me question it.</p><p>After grabbing our bags we got out of the plane and I crossed my fingers for no paparazzi. I looked like shit and I honestly didn’t need anyone to immortalize it. I walked behind Niall and I knew he hated it but I couldn’t help it. I always felt out of place when we were together in public.</p><p>Yes, Niall and I were the good old cliché best friends who met when they were kids and never parted. The story you’ve heard over and over before in books, movies and tv shows, except that we never kissed, dated or even saw each other naked. Okay maybe we saw each other naked but it was by accident and i’m gonna resent it until the end of times.</p><p>I’ll spare you the details but when Niall auditioned for x factor and then got signed as a member of One Direction, we didn’t lose touch only to find each other again a few years later and realize we were in love. No. We simply kept texting, calling and we started skyping. When he’d come back from tour, he’d call me and we’d hang out.</p><p>We didn’t have a hard time without each other, we were both busy persons but when we finally could spend time together, we enjoyed it as much as we could. Before his last tour, he asked me to go with him and I took a sabbatical. Okay, it helped that I was actually working for my father’s company but for my rent, it was not that easy. Niall ended up paying for the whole year and I slapped him behind the head for that. Yea and then I thanked him and i’m planning to pay him back even if I haven’t told him yet.</p><p>Moving his hand behind himself, Niall grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him as I let out a groan.</p><p>“Are people taking pictures?” I asked, looking down at my feet.</p><p>The fact that I was wearing grey sweat pants that were not even mine along with a large t-shirt made it even worse. I knew I would look fat and ugly in those pictures and they would end up running around online forever.</p><p>“Who cares? Let them snap what they want then they’ll be out of here.”</p><p>I sighed at his words and pulled my sunglasses down on my eyes, following Niall to a limousine that was parked way too far, if you asked me. It was easy for him to say, he looked hot no matter what he was wearing and people from around the globe would bang him even if he hadn’t showered in a year. For me, it wasn’t as easy.</p><p>“Are you serious, Nee?” I frowned in a disgusted way. “A limo? Nothing says ‘i’m 80 but fuck 20 years old bimbos’ more than that.”</p><p>He laughed and opened the door for me and I only hesitated half a second before to slither in. I took a seat and he sat in front of me with a smirk.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to be a sugar daddy.”</p><p>“You can’t by definition. You’re too young.” I pointed out, rolling my eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, Webster.” he groaned.</p><p>I ignored his comment and laid down slowly on the seat.</p><p>“I take back what I said, the limo was a nice idea, it’s perfect to sleep.”</p><p>“Why do you think I picked that? I know you.” He laughed before to sigh loud. “You’re too far, come here, you can lay your head on my lap.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Horan, i’m already almost asleep.”</p><p>I felt him grab my arm just as I was about to enter the world of dreams and slapped his hand lightly. He chuckled and used the only way he had to get me.</p><p>“I’ll play with your hair.”</p><p>The battle in my head only lasted half a second and I finally rolled to end up crawling on the seat next to him, laying back down and placing my head gently on his lap with a groan. I was going to remind him about his promise but i felt his fingers slip in my hair and rub lightly against my head, making my lips curl into a smile.</p><p>“Mmhm, thank you.” I whispered. “I don’t know why you even like doing this, you don’t even do this to the girls you date.”</p><p>As his fingers kept stroking my hair, I realized I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. The tour was over, we were going home, and Niall was going to have a long nice break. I know he had planned on traveling and seeing the boys among other things but it would still be nice to keep seeing him regularly.</p><p>“I don’t love them as much as I love you, Liv.”</p><p>I mumbled a 'shut up’ as it was getting harder to talk by the second.</p><p>“It’s true,” he continued in a soft tone. “You’re my best friend, you’re a part of my family.”</p><p>“I know,” I replied, forcing myself to keep my eyes open. “I’m your sister, remember?”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t say that.” he replied after a few seconds of thinking.</p><p>I could almost see him frown and rolled on my back, looking up at him, now almost completely awake.</p><p>“You’d say what, then.” I dared to ask.</p><p>He sighed and his eyes met mine before he just shrugged. So yea, maybe I had feelings for my best friend but there was no way I was ever going to admit it to anyone. It was no big deal because when we were 14, he had made it clear that I was like a sister to him so I gave up. And the fact that Niall kept teasing me with Harry was not a coincidence. He had not picked someone randomly. I really liked Harry, not like I thought I really stood a chance, but me and him got to know each other a lot better while on tour and I enjoyed spending time with him. Except Niall, he was the one I got along with the best.</p><p>“I don’t know, you’re my best friend, that’s all.”</p><p>My heart sunk in my chest but i sent him half a smile. It was a wrong hope that had quickly died. Niall didn’t have these feelings for me and although I was well aware of it, i’m human and I have crazy hopes. It was alright, it didn’t matter. I’ve been through worse. I chuckled and shook my head.</p><p>“How can you write amazing songs and when it comes to say nice things about your best friend, you fail miserably.”</p><p>“I said I love you, didn’t I?” He pointed out, his eyebrows raised, making me laugh more.</p><p>I didn’t answer and a few seconds later, we pulled into Niall’s driveway. I sat up and frowned, groaning again. I would have to walk back home with my suitcase or call a cab and I was so not down to that.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking.” Niall just let out, opening the door. “But we’re at my place because I want you to stay okay? I’m not used to being alone yet so you can stay here for a few.”</p><p>“Nee, maybe I want to be at my place, in my bed, with my own stuff, too?” I invoked. “I haven’t been home in a very long time either!”</p><p>He turned to me and sent me this fucking stupid puppy eyes that I hate more than anything, mouthing a 'please’. After a few seconds, he even pressed his palms together as if he was praying for me to agree. I shook my head and let out an other sigh.</p><p>“If i have to sleep in your stupid leopard printed sheets i’m throwing a fit.”</p><p>“You bought them for me.” he reminded me with a chuckle.</p><p>“And I sincerely regret it.”</p><p>We got out of the limo and I stared at the three heavy and full bags the driver placed in front of me. I groaned and flipped my hair back, taking one and bringing it slowly to the front door before turning around to get the others. Niall had been quicker and was bringing my two bags left along with all of his. He was all packed and looking at him like that made me laugh.</p><p>“Will you at least open the fucking door?”</p><p>I started laughing more as he grimaced and got closer to him to slip my hand in his pocket. In the middle of the tour, he had started wearing skinny jeans and I was not sure how I felt about this. Oh he looked nice, but trying to get his keys out was not an easy task. I made a grimace when my hand got further. I could swear I actually touched his genitals.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake tell me that was not your penis.” I asked, horrified, as he started laughing. “You should wear those baggy pants again.”</p><p>“Just open the door.” he smirked at me.</p><p>I sighed and shook my head, my lips curling as I quickly unlocked the door and let him in. He dropped all the bags in the vestibule and I strode over them, almost tripping and holding my balance by gripping Niall’s shirt. He smiled at me again and I just chuckled, following him to his room. The house was abnormally quiet and it felt like I hadn’t step foot in here forever. Perhaps it was actually the case.</p><p>I looked at him taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. It was not like him to do that. Niall is actually one of the cleanest person I know but being just back from a long tour I bet he had other things to think about. Plus, I was probably the messiest person in the world so I was not going to complain.</p><p>“Who did you borrow that shirt to?” he wondered after a few minutes of silence as he was unzipping his pants.</p><p>With my thumb and forefinger, i pulled on the top of my shirt, noticing the large amount of holes scattered over the plain white fabric.</p><p>“Oh, it’s Harry’s.” I shrugged.</p><p>“I’m sure it smells by now, you’ve been wearing it the whole trip.” Niall mentioned, searching quickly through his drawers.</p><p>He took out a dark blue shirt and simply threw it to me. I caught it and rolled my eyes with a chuckle before to take off the shirt I was wearing and letting it fall on the floor next to Niall’s bed. I put on the clean one and noticed it smelled good despite being forgotten in a drawer for months. I brought my shoulders closer to me in an attempt to take an other whiff. Niall sent me a smile and pulled his pants down before to let himself fall on his bed with a loud sigh. Swiftly, I took my pants down too as he started pulling on the bottom on his own shirt that I was wearing.</p><p>“You look good like that.” he complimented, making me half-smile. “Come on, let’s sleep, I know you’re tired.”</p><p>I inhaled deeply and joined him in bed right before he pulled the covers over us. His arm slipped around my waist under the blankets and he dragged me closer, pressing my back against his chest.</p><p>“You never told me what you dreamed about in the plane.” He asked low.</p><p>I smiled when I felt his breathe on my neck and just shrugged.</p><p>“It was a memory actually, or, kind of like one.” I started. “It was about that time in third year when I asked you about homecoming.”</p><p>I looked slightly behind me and noticed the frown spreading on his face. I didn’t really expect him to remember but I was going to try.</p><p>“You know, that time you decided to skip homecoming to spend time with your friends? We were laying on my parents’ roof and you said I was like a sister to you.”</p><p>“Was that what it was all about, earlier, when you said you were my sister?” he questioned. “Are you sure you didn’t just imagine that? Maybe your memory is distorted or something?”</p><p>“No, I remember really well, you said that.”</p><p>“Then I was wrong.” he confessed after a short silent moment. “I wouldn’t spoon with my sister if i had one, and here I am, doing it with you. You’re my best friend and I love you like a best friend, not like a sister.”</p><p>Even if it didn’t change much, I appreciated the correction about our status. I didn’t answer and his grip around me tightened slightly.</p><p>“Are you ready to sleep for about a month now?” he joked with a chuckle.</p><p>“You know it.”</p><p>I heard my phone vibrating but I ignored it as I closed my eyes, trying to stop my heartbeats from trying to jump out of my rib cage. I was back home and my life was going to go back to what it used to be. My life was going to be normal again and I was not sure I was ready for it. I had spent so many months following Niall on tour and hanging out with all of them that going back to what I was not used to anymore was scary. I would have to call my parents, my friends and try to jump back into my life. I took Niall’s hand that was laying on my stomach and pressed it in mine. I heard him groan, realizing he was already asleep and suddenly, I was not so tired anymore. I slipped out of his arms gently and searched through my sweatpants on the floor to find my phone, checking the incoming text I had received.</p><p>“<em>Hope you had a safe trip. If you need me just call, i know going back to a normal life can be confusing sometimes. love, Harry.</em>”</p><p>I bit my bottom lip, trying to suppress the smile that suddenly appeared on my face and decided to quickly type a reply.</p><p>“<em>When can I see you?</em>”</p><p>After sending it, I got back under the covers and cuddled my best friend who groaned some more and wrapped his arm around me again and this time, it took me only a few seconds to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Niall's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Niall</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We had been watching tv for a while and I kept glancing at her, not at all following the movie playing. She, on the other hand, was not looking at me at all. In fact, she seemed abnormally interested by what was on and it bothered me. I moved my knee slightly, pushing gently on hers.  She took a glimpse at our knees pressing on each other before to put her attention back on the screen. I groaned in annoyance but she didn’t notice before i finally hit her knee harder.</p>
<p>“What’s your problem, Horan?” she asked with a frown, making me smirk. “Craving attention? You just started your break, i’m sure you can handle a few months without screaming fans and paparazzis can’t you?”</p>
<p>“Maybe but I want your attention.” I smiled more, sending her puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it can wait two hours while we watch a movie.” she pointed out, shaking her head before to look back at the tv.</p>
<p>After I kept bothering her with my knee against hers for a few more minutes, she decided to get up and finally sighed. “I need a drink.” she explained, walking in front of me to get to the kitchen.</p>
<p>I don’t know what came over me but i brought one of my feet forward, making her trip on it and caught her before she fell, pulling her on my lap. She let out a short high-pitched scream and hit my shoulder lightly as I started laughing.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck did you do that?” she asked madly, making me laugh even more as I wrapped an arm around her.</p>
<p>“I just wanted you closer.” I admitted in a low tone, staring in her eyes.</p>
<p>It took her a few seconds to reply and she licked her lips. Every angry sparkle in her eyes had now disappeared and I glanced at her lips.</p>
<p>“You could have asked.” she suggested without much conviction.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t have been as funny, would it?”</p>
<p>This is the moment where she’d throw an insult at me, and she was good at it. This game was one we were used to play. I knew she didn’t mean any of it, so it was alright. In fact, I know she loved me. I loved her too. I’ve never had a better friend than her and I never would. But right then, with her sitting on my thighs, I wanted more than just friendship. I wanted her.</p>
<p>I ran my hands slowly on her sides and she stiffened at my touch.</p>
<p>“W-what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I want you Liv, let me just…” I didn’t finish my sentence as my hands moved back down, slipping under her shirt before to move up again.</p>
<p>The skin of her stomach was soft under my fingertips and she didn’t move as my fingers stopped when they reached her bra. I could feel myself swell under her thighs and I was surprised she had not pushed me away yet. I was startled at myself for even having the guts to touch her this way. Slowly, she moved to straddle me better, giving me access to her breasts and making it very easy for me to take her shirt off. I moved the soft fabric over her head and she moved her arms up to help me before I reached behind her to unclasp her bra and push the straps down, making it fall between us, right on my erection. She glanced down and threw the bra on the floor and I dared to take a look at her breasts. My hard dick started to press more on the zipper of my jeans and I groaned, the discomfort being more obvious. Bending down closer to me, she pressed her lips firmly on mine and whimpered in my mouth as i made the kiss grow deeper. My arms slid around her waist and I brought her closer as I swallowed her moans.</p>
<p>“Fuck..” she murmured against my mouth as she pressed herself down on the apparent bulge in my pants. “N-Niall..”</p>
<p>Her whimpers and the sound of my name coming from her mouth was too much and I grabbed her by the waist quickly, laying her down on the couch, my lips still attached to hers. She let out a short scream of surprise but her hands quickly searched for my pants. I could feel the eagerness in the way her hand moved on my crotch, pressing my dick hard with her palm. I wanted to feel her hand around my cock and helped her unzip them and move them down. As soon as she grabbed my dick, her hand squeezed it roughly and it started to throb in rhythm with my heartbeats.</p>
<p>My lips ran on her neck as I was pulling on her pants with difficulty, pushing both pairs on the floor along with my boxers. She was still wearing her fucking panties and I couldn’t believe that I thought she was still wearing too much clothes. I groaned again, bucking my hips her way to feel my cock slide in her hand.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” I let out with conviction close to her ear, making her squirm lightly beneath me. “I’m gonna wreck that pretty pussy of yours. I’m gonna make you scream. You’ll feel my cock inside you for days. You’ll fucking beg me for more.”</p>
<p>I reached for the sides of her panties and she moved her ass up very quick to make it easier for me to take them off. I grabbed one of her cheeks hard,  pinching it and hopefully leaving a mark. I looked at her face and she stared right back, biting her bottom lip. She looked so hot under me and I moved down on her. She spread her legs more without thinking and when my dick came in contact with her pussy, I smirked down at her.</p>
<p>“Are my dirty words the cause of you being so fucking wet already?”</p>
<p>She didn’t answer but ground up and I chuckled.</p>
<p>“Do it again. Show me how fucking bad you want my cock inside you.”</p>
<p>With one hand she grabbed my shoulder and her nails dug in my skin while her other hand gripped my hair, pulling on it harder than I thought she could. And I fucking loved it. She moved her hips up a few more times, moaning, her lips half opened.</p>
<p>“Yea baby? That bad?”</p>
<p>I didn’t wait for her answer. I felt like I was gonna fucking explode if I didn’t fuck her right away. I switched place and turned her on her side so I could lay behind her, my back against the couch and her back against my chest. She held her breath the whole time and finally pushed her ass against my dick. It slipped between her cheeks and I moaned as it pressed on her asshole.</p>
<p>“Nee, fuck me.” her voice was pleading and it made me even harder than I already was. I didn’t even know it was possible.</p>
<p>I cursed low and just slipped inside her maybe a bit harshly but she didn’t complain. She felt amazing, better than expected, and I took a few seconds to breathe in, enjoying the feeling of her pussy tightening around my cock. I wrapped my arm around her, my hand grabbing one of her tits firmly before to run it between her legs. My fingers slipped easily on her clit and the pleasure made her start fucking herself against me. I started moving in motion with her and it didn’t take more than a few minutes before I felt her clench around me.</p>
<p>“Nee, fuck!” Her head moved back close to my shoulder. “I’m c-cumming!”</p>
<p>I looked at her face and licked my lips as I watched hers open slightly, the pleasure appearing on her traits. It was pure ecstasy to me and I felt myself close to burst inside of her. I wanted it so bad but I couldn’t, I just fucking couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Niall please cum for me.” she begged. “Fill my pussy with your cum, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What actually woke me up is how crushed my hard dick felt and I was not sure what it squeezed against until I opened my eyes and saw my best friend. We were still spooning and my swollen cock was pressing harshly against her ass. I didn’t know whether to be turned on or embarrassed but I quickly turned around in my bed with a groan. I had decided : i was embarrassed. I quickly got out of bed with a painful erection and rushed to the bathroom, hoping I wouldn’t wake her up but knowing it was practically impossible. She slept so deep sometimes I had a hard time to actually wake her up when I wanted to. One time, I shook her so hard we both fell off the bed.</p>
<p>I turned the water on and quickly took my boxers off. I grimaced at the sight of the small wet circle on the front and it made me realize how close I was to just nut in my boxers while I was asleep. It would most likely had crossed the fabric and wet her panties. That would have been even more embarrassing and I prayed for it to never happen. Hopefully, the obvious precum had not passed through or if it had, I could only hope she wouldn’t notice.</p>
<p>I tried to let go of my hard on but it was impossible so I just put my palm against the ceramic tiles on the wall and leaned against it before to close my eyes. The hot water was falling in my hair and my eyes as I grabbed my dick with my free hand, stroking it roughly and groaning low. I just wanted to cum. I just wanted the fucking release. I started thinking about my dream and the only thought that crossed my mind was how good her lips would have been sucking me and how her tongue would have felt on my tip. I rubbed my thumb on the tip of my cock and inhaled deeply as I tried to imagine her on her knees in front of me. I came within seconds, my head moving back lightly and my eyes shutting even tighter. My face twisted and without thinking, I moaned her nickname in a low tone as I felt my cum spurt in jerky squirts on my thumb and all over the fucking shower wall. My legs were shaky and I finally let my head fall in front of me slightly, shaking it gently.</p>
<p>What the fuck was I doing, masturbating to my best friend? It was ridiculous, she was not even my type! Sure, she was cute alright but not really what I was used to fuck with. It was not a flaw or an insult, she was just Olivia and I didn’t think that one day she’d turn out to be what I think about when I get a fucking orgasm.</p>
<p>If I wanted to be honest, it pissed me off. Olivia had always been there for me. She was my rock, the person i can always count on, she was my other half.  Thinking there could be something more between us, even if it was just sex, meant that everything i had thought before was going to change. The friendship we had was perfect and I didn’t want to ruin it with anything else. I didn’t want to see everything we had spent years building just being destroyed because I was a horny fuck.</p>
<p>I showered quickly and finally got out, grabbing my boxers and a few more pieces of clothes to do the laundry. Reluctantly, I grabbed the clothes Liv as wearing the day before to add it in the washing machine, totally aware I was actually washing Harry’s clothes. The only reason I was doing it was that it meant she would probably give him his stuff quicker. I didn’t like seeing her wearing his clothes, it wasn’t fitting her well. Plus, the shirt was strewed with holes. What was he even thinking? Couldn’t he have lent her one that was not worth throwing away? I sighed as I started my laundry and went back to the room to see her still asleep. She was lightly snoring and it made me chuckle. She could be so annoying sometimes.</p>
<p>I walked downstairs to the kitchen and decided to just start making breakfast knowing the smell of bacon alone was one of the only ways to wake her up without putting her in a bad mood. After making eggs, toasts and bacon along with oatmeal, I place everything on the table. I heard her walk downstairs slowly and the first thing I saw is her yawning, showing me the inside of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Classy.” I chucked, feeling my heart skip a beat when she finally looked at me and sent me a smile.</p>
<p>I felt ridiculous because of my dream but there was no reason for me to show it. It’s not like she could read my mind or something.</p>
<p>“I know right?” she smirked, taking a seat at the table. “I’m still tired but it smelled way too good to stay in bed.”</p>
<p>I just sit in front of her and present her the food with both hands. She chuckled and thanked me before to start eating. I did the same but couldn’t help glancing at her from time to time and she noticed. I knew she would, but I kind of hoped she wouldn’t because despite trying, I couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>“What now, Nee?” she finally wondered, looking up from her almost empty plate. “Do I have something on my face?”</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows and the facial expression she sent me made my heart skip a beat. I could see her squirming as she reached her climax in my dream, over and over again. It was disturbing to the point I had to close my eyes and shake my head, trying to take the scene off my mind without much success.</p>
<p>“No, no, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Come on, tell me.” she insisted, putting back her fork in her plate and leaning against the chair, showing me she was not going to give up.</p>
<p>I let out a sigh and shrugged, trying to look casual. “It’s nothing.” I assured. “I just had a weird dream, no big deal.”</p>
<p>I saw her face illuminate and I knew it was too late. I knew I would have to tell her everything. Her lips curled more and her smile turned into a smirk. I had to think quickly and I decided to only give her a small part of the truth.</p>
<p>“Now you have to tell me!” she let out. “Oh shit, it was sexual! Were you doing the nasty with one of your bandmates? It was Harry wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>The thought of me having sex with Harry made me grimace and she started laughing. A frown appeared on my face and I groaned in disagreement.</p>
<p>“No! What the fuck are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, the thought is quite hot.” she shrugged, looking up in my eyes. “It would be legit, you know. Harry is very good looking.”</p>
<p>Her comment made me roll my eyes and I shook my head.</p>
<p>“Why is Harry’s name the word that pass through your lips the most during one day?” I asked with a chuckle. “I should count all the times you say it you know, keep track of your obsession.”</p>
<p>Olivia grabbed a piece of bread and threw it at me, making me laugh even more.</p>
<p>“Don’t make a mess in my kitchen, woman.” I joked. “I’m on break and I don’t want to spend all my time cleaning behind you.”</p>
<p>“Then hire a maid!” she let out, this time, throwing a piece of bacon at me.</p>
<p>I quickly grabbed it and ate it, shaking my head at her. “Wasting bacon is blasphemy, Liv, you should know it by now.”</p>
<p>She chuckled but I knew she was not done with me. I knew her way too well. She crossed her arms against her chest and leaned back on her chair.</p>
<p>“So?” she started. “That dream?”</p>
<p>I sighed and shook my head, a small smile curling my lips. That was one of the things I loved about her. She would never let go. It could be annoying but it also meant that she cared and would never give up on the people she loved, and I was part of them.</p>
<p>“You and I were watching a movie and I ended up kissing you.”</p>
<p>The shock on her face made me chuckle and she finally closed her eyes and shook her head frenetically.</p>
<p>“Eww!” she expressed, making me open my eyes wide, pretending to be offended.</p>
<p>“Let me tell you that a lot of girls would die to kiss me!” I pointed out, moving my chin slightly up.</p>
<p>“Crazy girls, i’m telling you!”</p>
<p>I slowly got up and gave her a playful look and she imitated me, knowing exactly what i was gonna do.</p>
<p>“Take that back.” I told her with a smirk. “Now.”</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh.” she refused, licking her lips. “Only crazy girls want you to stick your tongue into their mouth.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna regret this.”</p>
<p>She started running before me but I followed her all around the living room before she rushed upstairs, giggling like a little girl. When I finally got to grab her, she let out a squeal and I pinned her on the bed, her arms over her head. She started struggling and trying to escape but I smirked and straddled her.</p>
<p>“Take your words back.” I repeated. “Say anyone would be lucky to kiss me.”</p>
<p>Her face changed and she smirked back at me.</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>I grabbed both her wrists with one of my hands and started tickling her with the other. She let out a scream and a few more giggles before I raised my eyebrows at her.</p>
<p>“Say you’d love to kiss me.” I continued. “Say you wish my dream would come true because you’re dying to be kissed by me.”</p>
<p>“You’re a loser, Horan!”</p>
<p>I bent down, my face now only a few inches away from hers and I could swear her smile died down a little. She stopped moving and I stared at her. She looked slightly vulnerable, immobilized under me. It reminded me of my dream and I loosened my grip a little. I tried to push away the thoughts in my head and let her go, sitting up on the bed but now that she was free, she jumped on my back and started laughing more as she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind.</p>
<p>“Got you, Nee!”</p>
<p>“You’re a little minx, I swear!”</p>
<p>I laughed too and got up, grabbing her legs as she tightened her arms around my neck. I brought her downstairs slowly and put her on the couch before to turn to send her a smile.</p>
<p>“How about we spend the day sitting on this sofa with food and movies?”</p>
<p>“Are you expecting me to kiss you? The way it happened in your dream?” she chuckled and smirked, looking up at me.</p>
<p>“I can sit on an other couch if you prefer.” I threatened, pointing behind me before she moved closer and grabbed my wrist, pulling on it.</p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid.” she smiled. “Sit here and cuddle me. I won’t try to kiss you or touch your wiener.”</p>
<p>Her joke made me smile and I simply nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright, let me just get blanket.”</p>
<p>I rushed upstairs and grabbed the first blanket i found on my bed just as a noise made me frown. I looked around to find my phone but it’s hers that I found, vibrating on the floor. I spent a few seconds wondering if I should or not but without thinking more, I grabbed her phone and saw Harry sent her a text message. I glanced at the door before to check their last conversation and I sighed at his answer.</p>
<p>“Whenever you want, darling. Just call me and i’ll make it. :)”</p>
<p>I grimaced, suppressing the need to text him back just to tell him off. I didn’t like Harry being too close to my best friend. It was extra juvenile but I felt like I was losing her a bit. I don’t know if he was honestly interested but I knew she was genuinely into him, scaring me that he was just going to end up hurting her. I took a mental note to ask him about his intentions as soon as I could.</p>
<p>“NIALL!” I jumped when I heard her yell from downstairs. “THE MOVIE STARTED!”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, knowing that it meant she had chosen the movie herself.</p>
<p>“COMING!” I yelled back with a groan, walking back downstairs and throwing her phone at her. “Harry wants to see you whenever you want to.” I teased, throwing the blanket over both of us.</p>
<p>She quickly checked her phone and her face illuminated, making me sigh and raise my eyebrows at her.</p>
<p>“Hello?” I asked, moving one of my hands in front of her face. “I’m here and I want your attention.”</p>
<p>With a chuckle, she looked up at me and put her phone away without texting Harry back.</p>
<p>“You have all of it, Nee.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Olivia's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>OLIVIA</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I moved on the couch slightly, trying to focus on the movie but in all honesty, all I could think about was Harry’s text message. The truth was, I had no idea what I was going to answer him. I wanted to see him, it’s true, but spending time with Niall was my priority. I glanced at him but he was too absorbed by the movie to notice it. Slowly, I moved closer to cuddle him and he brought his arm that was laying on the couch to wrap around my shoulders. It was out of habit, I knew it, but I enjoyed it anyway.</p>
<p>I pressed the side of my face on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I had no idea how he could smell so good all the time but I was not going to complain. I moved my legs slightly over his thigh under the blanket and this time, it caught his attention.</p>
<p>“You’ve never heard of personal space, did you?”</p>
<p>I chuckled and tried to press myself even more against him just to annoy him. He groaned and it made me laugh before to grab his face and crush my lips on his cheek grossly. He playfully pushed me away and wiped his cheek, making me laugh even more.</p>
<p>“I’m part of your personal space, Horan!”</p>
<p>He turned his face my way and raised his eyebrows as he stared at me.</p>
<p>“Oh yea?”</p>
<p>“Oh yea!”</p>
<p>I looked at him daringly and we remained motionless for a few seconds before he literally jumped on me. I fell on my back on the couch as he moved over me, holding my wrists with his hands to keep me from moving.</p>
<p>“Let me invade <em>your</em> personal space then!”</p>
<p>I let out a scream as i tried to get out of his grip, seeing his face getting closer. He stuck his tongue out and i started squirming harder beneath him, knowing exactly what he had in mind.</p>
<p>“Not the tongue, no!” I let out loud enough. “Please Niall!”</p>
<p>My pleas didn’t stop him and he finally reached my face, sliding his tongue all over my cheek. He started laughing when I screamed again, wiggling even more before letting me go. I quickly wiped my face the way he had a few minutes ago and slapped his arm gently.</p>
<p>“You are disgusting!”</p>
<p>He laughed more and shook his head, moving away from me to let me sit back up. Without any shame, I got closer to him again to cuddle him. He didn’t complain and I pressed my nose on his neck, once again enjoying his soap scented skin. I hated it as much as I liked it. Sometimes, to be close to him was torture, but it’s as if I actually loved hurting.</p>
<p>My phone went off again, probably to pull me out of my agony, and I heard Niall sigh low next to me. I grabbed my phone and saw an instagram notification.</p>
<p>“Harry Styles has tagged you in a picture?”</p>
<p>I turned to look at my best friend’s annoyed face, staring at my phone, but quickly moved my attention back to my screen, clicking on the link. The picture was actually Harry and I on the tour bus, engaged in a pillow fight. I heard Niall scoff and quickly liked the picture before opening my text messages.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘When are you free this week?’</em>
</p>
<p>I hit send but when I turned back to my best friend, he was frowning.</p>
<p>“This week? Already?” he said a bit harshly. “You saw him two days ago.”</p>
<p>I kept looking at him for a few seconds until he raised his eyebrows at me, expecting an answer. The truth was, I wanted to spend all my time with Niall, but I also wanted to see what could happen with Harry. I cleared my throat and shrugged, slowly putting my phone away before moving on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position.</p>
<p>“Yea I mean, we get along good.”</p>
<p>I tried to be nonchalant about it but I was anything but calm. I didn’t know if it was Niall’s reaction that made me nervous or the thought of hanging out with Harry but I tried to avoid my best friend’s eyes as much as I could.</p>
<p>“Liv, listen to me.” My heart skipped a beat but i breathed in and turned to dive my eyes in his. “I’m scared you’re gonna get hurt.”</p>
<p>His words seemed genuine but they hurt more than I wanted to admit. Was it because he thought I was not interesting enough to get Harry to like me or because I sort of wish the real reason he didn’t want me to hang out with Harry was out of jealousy? Or maybe a bit of both…</p>
<p>“Why? Because I’m not pretty enough to hold Harry’s attention? I’m not a model? Or a famous singer?”</p>
<p>I didn’t even try to make it sound like I was joking. I was upset and hurt and with the look I was sending him, he definitely knew it.</p>
<p>“No!” he let out with a frown. “That’s definitely not what I meant!”</p>
<p>I sighed loud and closed my eyes, letting myself lean on the couch. I knew I was the one thinking my own words and doubting myself, but it felt good to know my own best friend didn’t think the same.</p>
<p>“It’s just… I know Harry, you know?”</p>
<p>I couldn’t fight against this argument, I clearly didn’t know Harry as well as he did and obviously not in the same context. Still, I saw Harry as a genuine person and I didn’t want to see him as anything else but good. I nod slightly and look down before shrugging slightly. I knew I shouldn’t keep my hopes up but I did it despite myself.</p>
<p>“I know he’s probably just nice to me because he’s a nice person, not because he likes me.” I shut my eyes tight, trying to keep my feelings inside.  "I mean, he can have anyone right? So there’s no reason to want an average nobody like me!“</p>
<p>I scoffed and shook my head, rubbing my eyes roughly and moving slightly away from him. It seemed like the truth behind my own words had just hit me.</p>
<p>"Liv, please, that’s not what I said.” Niall argued again with a sigh. “But Harry is the kind of person who makes everyone feel special.”</p>
<p>I didn’t give him time to add anything and just got up, pulling on my shirt and avoiding his eyes, although i knew he was desperately trying to get my attention.</p>
<p>“I need a shower.” I just said, walking to the stairs.</p>
<p>I heard him sigh but he followed me upstairs and when i was about to get in the bathroom, he put both his hands on my shoulders and bifurcated in an other direction. I followed him despite myself, trying not to trip, as he walked in the room. He stopped in front of a large mirror and stood behind me. I glanced at his reflection, diving my eyes into his for a second before to close my eyes.</p>
<p>“What now, Niall.”</p>
<p>“Open your eyes.” he ordered before his voice got softer. “Please.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, i finally did what he asked and stared at myself. My hair was a mess an d i suddenly felt very conscious about my thighs and hips since I was only wearing a t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Do you see what I see?”</p>
<p>I grimaced and groaned low.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t see what I see, because what I see is not a good sight.”</p>
<p>His hands slipped gently from my shoulders to my arms and he moved closer, so close I could feel the warmth of his body against mine. His fingertips running on my skin made me shiver but I tried to suppress it, slightly scared he’d notice it.</p>
<p>“You don’t even think you’re pretty?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>I scoffed again and rolled my eyes. Has he just met me? His hands moved to my waist, barely touching me, but for some strange reason, i was well aware of them being so close to my body.</p>
<p>“Niall, you know i’m quite average.” I mentioned, looking at him in the mirror this time. “I’m okay with that I guess, I just hate looking at myself half-naked in a mirror.”</p>
<p>At my words, he gripped the sides of my shirt with both his hands and i held my breath. His eyes met mine in the reflection and we stared at each other way too long as his fists pressed against my waist, pulling on the fabric of my shirt and molding my chest slightly more. It bothered me to see myself like that but i liked the closeness of his body way too much to say anything.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, Liv.”</p>
<p>I swallowed hard at his words, trying to hold back the tears inside. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to cry because of his words, or because I clearly couldn’t see it, or even maybe because I thought he was lying, but it didn’t matter. My feelings were all over the place and I could barely recognize myself anymore.</p>
<p>I felt his fingers loosen the grip on my shirt and brush against me again and I had to swallow again, but for a different reason this time. As much as I liked joking with Niall about not wanting to kiss him, or being grossed out by the thought of touching his genitals, I knew I was lying to myself. A big, fat and horrible lie that made me survive through so many years of simple but deep friendship. A lie that I had such a hard time to keep running and believing in.  That was why I needed to see Harry and find out if he was interested or just being nice, because being around Niall was harder every day, and that’s something that was just hitting me at this exact moment, now that he was staring seriously and fondly at me, his body close to mine. Those months we spent together on tour had brought us even closer, even if i didn’t think it was possible and everything I didn’t have with him was not even more obvious.</p>
<p>“Do you really think so?”</p>
<p>I kept my voice low, almost inaudible, because I knew talking louder would betray me, I knew my voice would break. His face became even more serious and he finally nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, I really think so.” he pointed out firmly. “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>The fact that he repeated it put emphasis on his words and once again I had to swallow. This time, it was a lump stuck in my throat. I felt his fingers slip on my sides, touching my hips lightly and I could sweat I saw him shiver. It made my eyes open wider but I tried to get back to my senses. I had imagined that.</p>
<p>“And if Harry is not an idiot, he will see it too and give you two a chance.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What about you, Horan? Are you an idiot?</em>
</p>
<p>Those words echoed in my head but i didn’t have the guts to let them out. Just thinking about how things would change between us made my heart ache. No, I didn’t love Niall, not this way. I liked Harry. I had feelings for Harry Styles and that was it.</p>
<p>I cleared my throat and sent a smile to his reflection, mouthing a ‘thank you’. He smiled back and slapped my ass, making me jump and let out a short scream.</p>
<p>“Come on, we have a movie to watch!”</p>
<p>“Hey, that hurt, Horan!” I let out, looking at him with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>It made him laugh, throwing his head back and I ran after him, jumping on his back. He lost his balance but managed to make us fall on the bed. We laughed more as I rolled away from him, against the pillow. That was it, the serious but slightly awkward moment was over but it made me realize that we had more and more of these and I wasn’t sure how I felt about them.</p>
<p>We heard his phone ring and we both got up with a sigh, pulling on out shirts. I followed him downstairs and he checked his text messages, his facial expression suddenly changing, but i couldn’t decipher what it meant and it bothered me.</p>
<p>“Who was that?”</p>
<p>Niall glanced at me and shrugged but the way he avoided my eyes was bothering me.</p>
<p>“You remember Heidi?”</p>
<p>If I remembered Heidi? Long dark hair, even longer legs and an evil smile? I can never forget about her. She loved no one else more than herself, which in itself, is not a bad thing, but she also thought everyone else should love her the most, which made her the most annoying person I had ever met.</p>
<p>“Yea, what about her?”</p>
<p>He shrugged again, still not meeting my eyes. That was bad, that was very very bad.</p>
<p>“She’s around town, she wants us to meet.”</p>
<p>I swallowed to push down the lump in my throat but it didn’t work, it was still there. In Niall’s world, “to meet” meant “to fuck” and i felt my heart twist in my chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re beautiful Liv, but in a few hours im gonna bury my dick deep in an other girl’s pussy because all you are to me is a friend.</em>
</p>
<p>I shook my head at this thought and rolled my eyes. I never liked her but at this exact moment, It’s a feeling of hatred that was running inside me. I tried not to let it show and shrugged like him.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna see her?”</p>
<p>It took him a few seconds to answer me and I watched him type quickly on his phone, feeling my heart twist in my chest.</p>
<p>“Mm?” he started before to look up in my eyes. “Oh, yea, we’re gonna go to a bar tonight. Wanna come with?”</p>
<p>I was surprised he was inviting me but in the end, I knew he was gonna end up spending the night with her and that thought made me want to throw up. I managed to pretend I didn’t care and shrugged again but before I could answer anything, he kept talking.</p>
<p>“You should invite Harry, too.”</p>
<p>A few minutes ago, he was telling me Harry was gonna hurt me and now, he was proposing us to hang out. I was a bit confused by his behavior but I just let out a sigh that he didn’t notice.</p>
<p>“Alright, i’ll text him.”</p><hr/>
<p>I was glad Harry had agreed to come with us because being around Heidi and Niall was seriously painful. Watching them interact made my heart twist, shake and shatter in my chest, over and over again. She laughed too loud at anything remotely funny he said and took advantage of every chance she had to touch him. I saw her flirting with him and it made me realize that I had no idea how to flirt. I literally sucked at it.</p>
<p>Harry came back with a drink for me and I tilted my head, sending him a smile. I was grateful he was there to make me smile. The table was not big but Niall and Heidi acted like we weren’t there and it made me wonder why Niall invited me in first place.</p>
<p>“Are they always like that?”</p>
<p>I hadn’t seen Heidi many times, just enough to be aware of my best friend’s reciprocal attraction for her, and it was already too much. Harry laughed next to me, his dimple popping out, before diving his eyes into mine.</p>
<p>“Yea, pretty much.”</p>
<p>I groaned and grimaced despite myself.</p>
<p>“Did they fuck often?”</p>
<p>I was not the type of person to be vague, i liked when things were clear and by then, I was pretty sure Harry was well aware of that. Still, he laughed again at my forwardness.</p>
<p>“I’d say.. once every other month? Maybe more?”</p>
<p>I raised my nose in disgust, staring at my best friend as he whispered something in Heidi’s ear, making her burst into an exaggerated laughter again.</p>
<p>“Does it bother you?”</p>
<p>I turned to Harry to deny his accusation but when my eyes meet his, he’s smirking and I admire the way his lips curled, digging that amazing dimple that I can’t help but always notice.</p>
<p>“Why would it bother me?” i simply ask with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, you seem jealous.” he teased me again, hitting my shoulder gently with his.</p>
<p>“Me? Jealous of long-legged barbie?” I scoffed, knowing I was anything but credible and it made him chuckle.</p>
<p>I laughed with him and let my head fall down with a smile, totally defeated. I couldn’t hide this feeling, at least not to Harry.</p>
<p>“Yea, maybe a little.” I finally admitted, looking back up at him with a guilty expression. “I know I’m not a star or a famous actress and even if it’s not legit, it makes me fear he’s gonna forget about me, someday.”</p>
<p>I had talked low enough, just to make sure Niall wouldn’t hear me, but I knew my insecurities were not based on anything. Niall had proved many times he would always keep me in his life. The problem was, this fear, even if not rational, was still alive and very tough to control.</p>
<p>Harry and I looked at each other for a few seconds before he finally grabbed his glass, drinking what was left in it and putting it back roughly on the table. I glanced at Niall who didn’t even notice before turning my attention back to Harry.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s go to the dance floor!”</p>
<p>I chuckled and quickly shook my head, sending him a confused look.</p>
<p>“I can’t dance, trust me. You don’t want to be seen on a dance floor with me!”</p>
<p>He bent down a bit, moving his face closer to mine, and it made my heart jump inside my chest. Even from so close, Harry didn’t have any physical flaw and i let my eyes roam on his face. He probably noticed because his lips curled, making me lick mine.</p>
<p>“I’ll lead, come on.”</p>
<p>I let him take my hand and pull me to the dance floor but as he started moving, I realized his moves were very random and i laughed. He pulled on my arm again and made me twirl, bringing an even bigger smile on my lips. I felt my whole body burn when it pressed against his and the feeling of his hands slipping on my waist brought a sensation of lust running all over my body. He leaned closer to me, so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck.</p>
<p>“I knew you could dance.”</p>
<p>The tone of his voice made me quiver and I whimpered low, hoping he didn’t hear anything and closing my eyes. His arm moved around my waist and brought me closer as his lips brushed on the skin of my neck. I didn’t know why he was doing that but I didn’t care. I really liked it, way more than I should. Niall’s words came back to my mind suddenly, taking me out of my fairytale, and my eyes opened wide and quickly.</p>
<p>“I want an other drink.”</p>
<p>I slipped out of his arms and got back to the table, grabbing the pitcher and pouring myself a glass. I was waiting for Niall to make a comment about me drinking beer but he didn’t and I knew it was probably because he was not paying attention to me at all, too focused on the girl he was going to spend the night with.</p>
<p>Harry sat next to me, his hand sliding gently on my back before moving to grab himself a drink too. I felt bad and if I wanted to be honest, I was not sure exactly why. I swallow my drink a bit too fast and quickly poured myself an other one.</p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p>I didn’t dare to look at Harry and simply nodded. What was wrong with me? I wanted this, I wanted to be closer to Harry. I wanted to find out if something could happen between us. Niall’s warning shouldn’t get to my head, right? It shouldn’t stop me from letting Harry in. My eyes moved up to look at him and he quickly looked away. Was Niall staring at me? It was probably just in my head. Perhaps, the alcohol was getting the best of me and making me see things. Niall was way too absorbed by Heidi to give me attention. That thought made my heart twist in my chest and i tried to swallow the sadness. Without thinking, I got up and sighed.</p>
<p>“I need something stronger.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Niall's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>NIALL</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I kept glancing at Heidi’s cleavage, well aware that she noticed. I also knew she enjoyed it so I didn’t even try to be subtle about it. I was not really listening to what she was saying though and when I heard Harry ask Liv to dance, I couldn’t help but turn to look at them.</p><p>“Niall?”</p><p>I raised my eyebrows and turned back to the brunette in front of me, sending her a smile.</p><p>“Mm? Sorry babe.” I apologized, not really meaning it. “I’m gonna get an other pitcher, want anything?”</p><p>She shook her head, obviously disappointed by my behavior, before sitting better and sipping the rest of her drink. I walked to the bar, glancing behind myself a few times before asking for a beer pitcher and turning around to lean against the counter. My eyes quickly found Harry on the dance floor, probably because of his random moves but mostly because of the way everyone seemed to give him space like he was some sort of god. All eyes were on him, even Olivia’s but his eyes were only on her… all over her. He brought her hips closer to his and i grimaced at the sight, turning around to pay, leaving a bill on the counter and thanking the barman with a smile.</p><p>Slowly and still looking at them, I walked back to the table and filled my glass, quickly downing half of it. My hand grasped my mug harder when I saw Harry bend down near her neck. I didn’t know if he was kissing her or just trying to get closer to her to talk but it bothered more than I wanted to admit to myself. Okay, maybe Harry actually liked my best friend and i was not sure how I felt about it. I couldn’t help but think it was going to end badly.</p><p>I frowned when I saw Liv suddenly move away from Harry and come back to the table but it’s only when she looked up in my eyes that I looked away. I felt my heart skip a beat as i tried to focus back on Heidi. I noticed Harry sitting in front of me and next to Liv as she filled her empty wine glass with beer but i didn’t comment on the fact that she never wants to drink beer normally. Instead, I started talking with Heidi again and when I heard Liv laugh with Harry and realized how close to her he was, I groaned low and got out of my seat.</p><p>“Follow me.” I simply whispered, turning Heidi’s smile into a smirk.</p><p>She got up and turned to Olivia with a rude look, her eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Could you please check my purse, love? Thank you.” she simply said in a patronizing way.</p><p>It made me frown slightly again, not really enjoying the way she talked to my best friend, but I ended up keeping quiet as Liv was looking at us. I was not sure of what I should read in her eyes and it made me feel like shit. When did that happen? When did I stop being able to read her like an open book?  Her jaw clenched and her eyes met mine. We stayed that way for a few seconds and I was the first one to look away, breaking our connection.</p><p>“We’ll be right back, It won’t take long.” I simply explained, making Heidi giggle and Harry sigh.</p><p>I followed Heidi and placed my hand on her lower back, only glancing back once behind me. Olivia was looking at me while Harry was bent close to her, telling her something. He grabbed her hand and I looked away, feeling even more annoyed than I already was, and it’s only when we reached the end of the hall that I remembered why we were here.</p><p>Heidi turned to me with a smile, pushing her hair behind her shoulder before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me closer. I felt her lips reach mine avidly and allowed her to slip her hand under my shirt.</p><p>“It’s been way too long since I last felt you inside me.” she whispered against my mouth.</p><p>I could feel my dick swell in my pants at the thought of getting laid and in no time, my pants were unzipped and her skirt was up. I didn’t want to wait and I turned her around, pushing her against the wall, letting my hands roam on her ass. I moved her panties aside and groaned as I slipped inside her, moving my upper body closer to her back.</p><p>“Oh god you’re right, it’s been too long.”</p><p>I started fucking her hard, watching her fingers curl as her long nails scratched the walls she was holding herself on. It was not something new for us to go fuck in public places, and we always chose the right places not to get caught. I didn’t even notice her reaching her peak until she started whimpering low, letting her head fall down slightly.</p><p>“Please, cum for me.”</p><p>I heard her beg me and closed my eyes as a sudden flashback appeared in my mind. All I could see being my eyelids was how hard I was fucking my best friend in my dream, what it did to me, and how her pleas for me to cum inside her made me do exactly what she expected. That thought made me hold my breath as an orgasm hit me, making me shake against the girl in front of me as I gripped her waist tighter, spilling in the condom.</p><p>I was still panting when I opened my eyes and felt Heidi move around and lean her back against the wall, smiling more and wrapping her arms around my neck.</p><p>“Do you want to come to my hotel room tonight?”</p><p>I moved my hands between our bodies to take the rubber off and tie it the best I could.</p><p>“Yea, okay.” I simply agreed as I zipped my pants back.</p><p>She sent me a bigger smile that I sent back and I felt her hands slide on my arms. She moved closer and pressed her lips on mine and i returned the kiss gently, bringing her closer to me and smiling against her mouth. She chuckled and I took a step back, licking my lips. I was a bit confused and bothered by my thoughts and what actually made me get an orgasm but It’s not like I could really talk about it with Heidi. With a quick head movement, i told her to follow me and we walked slowly back until the table. I threw the used condom in the nearest bin as Heidi was pulling on her skirt to put it back in place. It was obvious to me that she actually waited to be near Harry and Olivia to do that, as if they weren’t already aware or what we had just done.</p><p>I looked at my best friend as she grabbed the beer pitcher and filled her glass again, making me frown and wonder how many she had swallowed while I was gone. She swallowed quickly the whole mug and I frowned, grabbing it away from her.</p><p>“Hey, easy..”</p><p>Her eyes met mine and I knew by the expression on her face that she was pissed, even if I was not sure why. I stared back at her as her eyes got smaller.</p><p>“Oh look who’s finally aware that I exist.”</p><p>Her tone was harsh and sarcastic and it made me sigh again.</p><p>“You drank too much.” I pointed out, taking a seat in front of her as Heidi sat next to me, trying to start a conversation with Harry.</p><p>“You’re not my boyfriend, Niall.” Liv let out a bit too loud. “Don’t you date tell me what to do.”</p><p>I bent over the table to get closer to my best friend and lowered my voice.</p><p>“Please, Liv, not here.”</p><p>“Why?” she asked with a daring expression. “You don’t want me to ruin your post orgasm feeling?”</p><p>I stared at her and sighed, not really understanding why she was being so rude and harsh towards me. I thought it would piss me off but even if I hated admitting it, it sort of hurt me instead. She was looking back at me, daring me to reply, a satisfied smile on her lips, and I just shook my head slightly.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re saying.” I just replied, ignoring her attempt at starting something with me. “And I’m gonna leave before we argue more.”</p><p>I swallowed the last sip of my beer and felt Heidi grab my arm. I didn’’t fight her touch and turned around, walking away but when i was near the exit, I looked back and saw my best friend getting up, almost tripping on her own feet. I sighed and closed my eyes a few seconds, making Heidi stop. When I opened my eyes again, she was sending me a frown before looking back and groaning low at the sight of Liv hanging on Harry’s arm.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna rain check, babe.” I simply said, my eyes glued on my best friend. “I’m gonna bring her back home.”</p><p>Heidi let out an exaggerated sigh and I saw her roll her eyes from the corner of mine.</p><p>“She doesn’t need you, Niall. She’s with Harry.”</p><p>I glanced at her and her raised eyebrows annoyed me. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should let Harry take care of Olivia, but I couldn’t stop thinking that it was my job and not his. I remained silent for a few seconds until I saw Harry literally bend down to pick her up. My nose raised at her legs wrapped around his hips and I breathed in deeply.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>I was about to give her an explanation when I realized I didn’t have to. She was not my girlfriend, she was just a friend I had sex with and I didn’t owe her anything. I turned my head to look at her and shrugged.</p><p>“I’ll see you an other day.”</p><p>She frowned at me, clearly trying to contain her anger, and i watched her lips get smaller and her jaw clench slightly before she took an other look at my best friend.</p><p>“What’s between you and her, Niall?”</p><p>This time, I chuckled. I watched Liv laugh in Harry’s arms as they were walking in our direction and finally put my attention back to Heidi.</p><p>“Friendship. Not that it’s any of your business.”</p><p>I didn’t really know why I was being rude but the words escaped my lips quickly and clearly and for a short moment, I thought she was going to throw a tantrum at me. Instead, she looked at me from head to toes and rolled her eyes again.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s gonna regret it, not me.”</p><p>I was about to answer when Harry tried to get between us to reach the stairs and I quickly grabbed his arm with a frown, stopping him. He turned around to face me, trying to see me even if Olivia was sort of blocking his view, and when he tilted his head, our eyes met.</p><p>“You’re not gonna get down the stairs with her in your arms will you?” I wondered. “You’re both gonna break a leg or something.”</p><p>Harry simply laughed and moved his face closer to hers. Their lips were almost touching and it made me grimace.</p><p>“He’s right my love, do you think you can walk down the stairs yourself? I’ll help you.”</p><p>Perhaps it was the alcohol in my veins or just the way the night turned out to be but I was getting impatient and I couldn’t stop myself from sighing loud. She nodded, staring in his eyes, and he finally put her down.</p><p>“It’s okay Harry, I’ll take care of her.” I let out just as her feet hit the floor.</p><p>“No I promise, it doesn’t bother m-”</p><p>“We’re good, thanks Harry.” I quickly cut him, getting closer to Liv and wrapping my arm around her waist while she moved hers around my neck.</p><p>We got down the stairs slowly and i could feel Harry’s presence right behind us. We finally walked outside and Harry joined us, putting his hand gently on Liv’s shoulder.</p><p>“Do you need anything else, darling?” he proposed, his eyebrows raised in a caring manner. “I could bring you home if you want.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Harry. I got this.” I quickly said before Olivia could answer. “I didn’t drink much and I have my car. I’ll take care of her.”</p><p>My best friend moved her arm off of me and walked to Harry, throwing herself in his arms and making him chuckle as he caught her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Harry.” she whispered in a drunken way, making him laugh more.</p><p>He stared at her for a few seconds but shook his head lightly.</p><p>“There’s no reason for you to apologize sweetheart.”</p><p>He had been giving her cute nicknames all evening and for some reason, I felt like he led her on. The way she looked at him, the way her lips curled when her eyes met his, the way she was hanging to him at this exact moment… I was not even sure if he was interested in her and I wanted to tell him to stop giving her hope if he was not going to act on it.</p><p>Her hand reached his cheek slowly and I held my breath as her fingertips brushed again his skin. He grinned more and licked his lips and I knew what was going to happen. I didn’t want to be the witness of that.</p><p>“Okay, we’re leaving, you need a rest, Liv.”</p><p>I heard her groan as I pulled her with me and Harry immediately lost his smile.</p><p>“Uhm, hey, i’ll text you, Livi…”</p><p>My best friend’s smile grew as she waved at him a bit too exaggeratedly as I brought her to my car. I sat her on the passenger’s seat and put her seat belt on as she looked at me, blinking a few times.</p><p>“You ruined this, Nee, I was gonna kiss him.”</p><p>Her words were not clear but I knew exactly what she said and I grimaced subtly.</p><p>“Yea, and tomorrow you’ll be happy I stopped you.”</p><p>She raised her nose and moved her head away, closing her eyes. It’s only when I closed the door of my car that I noticed Heidi had followed us. She had her arms crossed on her chest and the look she was sending me told me I wouldn’t get in her pants for a few weeks.</p><p>“You didn’t propose but I supposed you would at least give me a ride back to my hotel.”</p><p>I stared at her for a few seconds before to nod and open the back door for her. She quickly slithered in and I closed the door before reaching the driver seat and start the car. The ride was mostly silent and when I parked in front of her hotel, Heidi got closer, placing her face between the two front seats to look at me.</p><p>“Thank you, Niall.” she simply said, tilting her head. “That was such a good fuck.”</p><p>I glanced at Liv whom’s eyes were still closed and I hoped she was still asleep. Heidi pressed her lips on mine and It took me a few seconds before to answer her kiss. Her tongue slipped in my mouth and she whimpered low, her hand reaching my face the same way Liv had done it to Harry half an hour before. Thinking about that made me uncomfortable and I just sent her a small but fake smile.</p><p>“Yea.”</p><p>When she was finally out of the car, I sighed, suddenly feeling better, and when I was sure she was inside, I drove back to my place. It took me a while to help Liv out and unlock the door but we managed to get to my room and I helped her lay in bed before to quickly get undressed, grabbing a clean pair of boxers and a shirt from my drawers.</p><p>“Hey, love, do you think you can get changed by yourself?” I asked in a whisper, getting on my knees next to the bed.</p><p>She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. They met mine and her lips curled as her hand brushed against my cheek.</p><p>“Heyyy, Nee.”</p><p>She was still drunk but her reaction made me chuckle. She was always a funny drunk and although she was always quite an honest person, I always found out more than she really wanted to say when she was intoxicated.</p><p>“I thought you’d have your dick deep in long-legged barbie by now.”</p><p>That is exactly what I meant. I raised my eyebrows, an amused grin gracing my face, and I finally laughed.</p><p>“Long-legged what?”</p><p>She moved her hand near my face in an attempt to tell me to forget it and her fingers grazed on my skin again. I quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it, getting her attention again.</p><p>“Put these clothes on okay?” I proposed low, handing her a pair of sweatpands and a t-shirt.</p><p>She nodded and sat up with difficulty but when she took her shirt off, I turned around to give her some privacy. After a minute or two, I heard her let herself fall on the bed again and joined her in bed. I noticed her clothes in a puddle next to my bed and stopped myself from taking them and putting them in the laundry basket.</p><p>“Come on, Neenee.” she expressed louder, hitting the spot next to her in the bed. “Come lay with me.”</p><p>I did as she asked and layed next to her on my back as we both stared at the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts, looking at the lights from the car illuminating the walls from time to time, when my best friend rolled over on her side to face me. I glanced at her again with half a smile and raised my eyebrows.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She’s not used to someone picking an other girl over her, right? Especially not you.”</p><p>I rolled on my side too, just to look in Liv’s eyes and my eyes ran on her face for some seconds.</p><p>“Maybe not.” I started with a shrug. “But you know I’ll always pick you. Over anyone.”</p><p>I’ve always enjoyed these talks we had in the middle of the night. There was something special about them, like we were in an other dimension, or simply alone in the world.</p><p>“Lie.” she just let out, shaking her head. “One day you’ll fall in love with a girl and she’ll come first. It’s okay, I understand.”</p><p>I wanted to reassure her and tell her she was wrong, but I couldn’t. The words were stuck in my throat and instead to let them out, I swallowed them.</p><p>“Do you love her?”</p><p>Her voice was low and calm but also shy. It was like I could hear fear in her tone. I moved a bit, trying to find a better position with my arm under my pillow.</p><p>“Heidi? No.” It only took me a second before to return her the question. “Do you love Harry?”</p><p>She remained motionless, staring at me, her hair falling slightly over one of her eyes, and I fought the urge to move it back between her ear, if only to see her better.</p><p>“I don’t know.” she admitted in a whisper, so low that I barely heard her. “But he makes me feel wanted.”</p><p>Her words made my heart twist in my chest. I licked my lips, my arm finally reach for her hair as i push the lock away. With difficulty, I moved closer to her and slipped my arm around her waist, trying to pull her my way. She laughed and squirmed until her body was only a few inches away from mine.</p><p>“All I know is that I wanted to know where it could lead me.” she added, her eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>“What if it leads you in pain and tears?”</p><p>I wanted her to know that the possibility was there, that she could be hurt by my mate and that this ending was most likely not going to be like a fairy tale.</p><p>“I’ve been through worse than that.” she sighed, opening her eyes again to look at me. “There’s something worse than being rejected by someone you like.”</p><p>“Is there?” I half-joked, curious about what she meant. “Like what?”</p><p>This time, her smile fell and she stared seriously at me. I wanted to hug her, to tell her things would be okay… to beg her not to let Harry hurt her the way I knew he could do it.</p><p>“Like being rejected by someone you’re in love with.”</p><p>Her words took me by surprised and I cleared my throat before frowning. I didn’t even know Liv had been in love before and it bothered me that she had never shared it with me.</p><p>“You’ve been through that?”</p><p>With a loud sigh, she moved on her back and closed her eyes again.</p><p>“Every fucking day.”</p><p>The shock made my whole body throb and my heart jump in my chest. I couldn’t understand what she was saying and to me, it made no sense.</p><p>“You’re too drunk, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Silence fell between us until she sighed again, even louder this time.</p><p>“You’re probably right.”</p><p>Without an other explanation, she turned around, her back facing me, ending the discussion.</p><p>“Goodnight Niall.”</p><p>It took me some minutes to react and when I got back to my senses, I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. Her hair smelled like a mix of honey and vanilla… why didn’t I ever notice that before?</p><p>“Night Liv.” I murmured in her neck. “If you need anything, please wake me up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Olivia's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a weird dream that woke me up but as soon as my eyes opened, I forgot about it. I blinked a few times, trying to wake myself up completely, but I could still feel how tired I was and I knew that as soon as i’d move, a thumping headache would make my day even worse.</p>
<p>Niall was close to me, his face only a few inches from mine, and he was still asleep. I tried to breathe in and out slowly from my nose to be sure I wouldn’t literally poison him with my bad beer breath. The aftertaste was still invading my buds but I tried not to think about it as my eyes roamed on Niall’s face. The memories from the past night came back to my mind and I tried to remember every single detail and emotion that took me over but the only thing that seemed to echo in my head was how I literally told my best friend I loved him and always have.</p>
<p>Slowly, I brought my hand to his cheek and let my fingertips brush against his skin, allowing the feelings I had for him to flood me, almost drowning me, as I stared at him.</p>
<p>“I was talking about you, idiot.”</p>
<p>My voice was so low I could barely hear myself and my own words made my heart jump hard in my chest. I don’t remember ever telling anyone outloud that I loved Niall. Most of the time, I pushed the feelings deep down my stomach and covered it with other kind of emotions. It was true, I couldn’t deal with how I felt and I didn’t want to. I knew that if I allowed myself to fully love him and hope for him, I would never heal from him. I was convinced the best way to remain happy was to ignore how i feel for him and focus on something else but once in a while, very very rarely, I let the feelings invade me.</p>
<p>He was pretty and it was even more obvious from up close. My fingers moved down to his chin and I let my thumb brush on his bottom lip. Sometimes, I really wanted to kiss him and this was one of those times. We had kissed once at a party when we were younger, but playing ‘spin the bottle’ was not really the experience I wanted and If I was honest, it only made everything worse for me.</p>
<p>He snored lightly and it made me jump and smile as I took my hand away but kept on staring at him. It was still dark in the room, even if the sun was slightly peeking through the curtain, but I could see his traits perfectly.</p>
<p>“It was always you and it will always be you.”</p>
<p>Once again, I had whispered so low I was not even sure of what I had said but it made him wiggle gently. He let a groan escape his lips and finally sighed. I knew he was awake now and I tried to calm my heartbeats, scared that he may have heard what I said. I loved him. I loved my best friend, and it was not platonic. It was completely romantic and so deep that it felt like it was a part of me. A part that would never die, no matter how hard I would try to kill it.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and they met mine, making me hold my breath. I could feel myself build my wall again, bringing torpor and numbness back as I hid my deepest and most intense feelings on the other side, away from anyone’s sight, even mine.</p>
<p>“Hey you.” he let out before clearing his throat. “Slept well?”</p>
<p>I sent him a smile but just nodded. I was not ready to talk just yet, scared that my voice would break.</p>
<p>“Migraine? Nausea? A feeling of emptiness?”</p>
<p>I chuckled and raised my nose up in a grimace, bringing my hand over my mouth.</p>
<p>“A little bit of all of this.”</p>
<p>He let out a low laugh, still staring at me.</p>
<p>“And a bad breath, i’m guessing.” he joked, glancing at my hand.</p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
<p>He looked at me with an amused grin for a while and finally sat up, grabbing my hand and moving it away from my face.</p>
<p>“You should take a shower. You reek.” he pointed out, making me roll my eyes. “And brush your teeth, will you? I’ll wait for you downstairs with coffee. Just coffee.”</p>
<p>With a loud sigh, I nodded again and got off the bed, not really remembering how I got into Niall’s clothes, but I decided not to ask.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna need clean clothes, can I borrow some of yours?”</p>
<p>I had barely finished my sentence when he threw new sweatpants and a navy blue shirt. It made my lips curl and I grabbed them, walking around the bed and closer to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p>I grabbed his face with one hand, squeezing it and twisting his lips. He didn’t push me away but let out an annoyed groan when I grossly kissed his cheek. He moved his head to get out of my grip and it made me laugh.</p>
<p>“Shower! You stink!”</p>
<p>With a louder laugh, I walked past him and locked myself in the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. I took my clothes off and started the water mechanically, my mind still trying to retrieve the events of the night before, but it’s only when I turned the water off that I remembered Harry being very close to me, close enough to kiss me.</p>
<p>The memory brought warmth to my cheeks and a stupid grin on my lips. Yes, i loved Niall and I always will, but it didn’t mean I couldn’t have feelings for anyone else, and I couldn’t lie and pretend I didn’t feel something for Harry. But Harry was not just anyone, and I was well aware of that. Not only was he my best friend’s bandmate and close mate, but he was also one of the most conveited boy in the world and that could be annoying. I pushed that thought away and got out of the shower, quickly drying myself. I dressed back into Niall’s clothes and rushed downstairs only to find him sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. I quickly grabbed a mug and poured myself one too before joining him, sitting in front of him.</p>
<p>“Why are you smiling so big?” he asked with a frown, an amused smile gracing his lips.</p>
<p>“Last night, Harry and I almost, kissed, didn’t we?”</p>
<p>I bit my bottom lip still staring at him and noticed his smile fall down as soon as I mentioned his friend’s name. I was not sure if I was hallucinating but it really seemed like Niall didn’t want me to get close to Harry. I grabbed my cup again and took an other sip of coffee as I tried to make sense of the events of the night before until it suddenly hit me.</p>
<p>“You.. you’re the one who stopped it.”</p>
<p>Niall’s gaze dropped to his own mug and seemed incredibly interested in it as I talked. I could read the guilt all over his face yet I also felt an aura of annoyance around him and it made me frown again. I felt suddenly hurt and slightly betrayed. My lips parted as I stared at him, waiting for his eyes to meet mine but he kept staring down at his mug, turning it around with both hands in a nervous manner.</p>
<p>“You were totally shit-faced, Liv.” He simply expressed, as if it was an obvious reason. He talked slowly, trying to make me feel like I was being irrational but it didn’t work this time.</p>
<p>“Why did you do that, Niall?” I asked in a breath, gripping the side of the table as anger was filling my insides. “Why won’t you let me have a fucking glimpse of happiness?” I kept going, getting angrier by the second. “You think I don’t deserve it? To be happy?”</p>
<p>I watched as his lips became smaller and I could sense him becoming furious too but I didn’t care. He owed me an explanation and I was going to get it. After everything he had said to me about Harry and I in the past few days, I felt unworthy. It was the very first time in my entire life that Niall made me feel like shit.</p>
<p>“That’s it? I don’t deserve happiness?” I repeated, waiting a few seconds before to add. “Answer me!”</p>
<p>The palm of his hand hit the table and I jumped, surprised by his unlikely behavior. My lips parted and I stared at him until he inhaled deeply, still avoiding my eyes.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t deserve you! Okay?” he explained a bit too loud, finally looking up and diving his gaze in mine. “He doesn’t deserve you and he’s gonna play you and he’s gonna hurt you! He doesn’t deserve someone like you!”</p>
<p>Although not the reason I expected, I quickly let out the air I had kept in my lungs. My eyes filled with tears and there was nothing I could do about it. I was crying, tears falling down my cheeks and slipping on my neck, tickling my skin as I tried to swallow the lumps in my throat. I didn’t even try to wipe them, I just allowed them to fall, knowing it wouldn’t change anything.</p>
<p>“Well, that was not your call to make, Niall.” I let out in a calm tone after a minute of silence. “It wasn’t your decision to take. And you have no right to decide who deserves to be with who.”</p>
<p>I got up slowly, hearing my chair make a screeching noise and turned around to go back to his room. I got up the stairs slowly but confidently and when I reached the top, I heard his chair too.</p>
<p>“Liv, please, wait.” he just let out with a sigh, following me upstairs.</p>
<p>I ignored him, my eyes roaming around to find my clothes as I took his off and grabbed the dirty ones that I wore to the bar. I noticed him stare for a few seconds at me before shaking his head and looking away. He finally shook his hand and turned back to me again, taking a few steps closer.</p>
<p>“Liv, come on.” he pressed, reaching for my wrist as I tried to take my shirt off. “I’m sorry, okay? I really am.”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and breathed in, trying to focus on my heartbeats to bring them back to a normal speed. I was hurt and sad and I felt betrayed, but in the end, Niall was my best friend, and even if he did it the wrong way, he was trying to spare me pain and I couldn’t stay mad at him for that. Slowly, I turned to him and my eyes met his, making my heart jump in my chest. He felt guilty, I could read it all over his face, and I ended up sighing again and shaking my head.</p>
<p>“I want you to stop getting between Harry and I.” I pointed out. “I want you to let me live what I have to live with him. You made it clear what you thought, now let me handle it from here.”</p>
<p>His eyes roamed on my face and I felt my skin burn from his intense gaze. There was nothing I hated more than Niall and I fighting. It hadn’t happened a lot in the many years we were friends but it seemed to be recurrent in the past days. When it came to Harry and I, Niall had a hard time to mind his own business and I still didn’t understand why.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>It seemed like it took him a lot of effort to let out this simple word but he kept holding my wrist gently as we stared at each other. I had failed in trying to get my heart beating to a normal pace but I just blinked a few times as I looked at him.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Niall.” I insisted, trying to keep my voice calm and collected. “Promise me.”</p>
<p>I felt his grip tighten slightly and he shut his eyes tight before opening them again.</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>His words made my heart lighter and It seemed like a heavy load had been taken off my shoulders. I let out the air I didn’t even know I was holding and let him pull me closer by my wrist, wrapping his arms around my neck and holding me close to him. Both his arms were locked tightly around me and I felt secure and safe the way only he could make me feel. I closed my eyes, still pressed against him, and let my arms slide around his waist and gripping his shirt in his back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry again.” he whispered close to my ear, his breath brushing against my cheek. “I mean it. I really am.”</p>
<p>I was glad he didn’t try to justify himself. I always knew that Niall’s apologies were genuine and real. He wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it and that in itself was relieving. He pulled away after a few minutes and looked down in my eyes, raising his eyebrows. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he kept his hands on my shoulders.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you invite him over tonight?” he proposed, making me suddenly nervous. “We could drink, have a chat and I could show you that I respect my promises.”</p>
<p>I tilted my head and licked my lips, feeling nervous suddenly at the thought of Harry and Niall on the same room. They were close, like brothers, so it wouldn’t be the first time, but I still feared what could happen and I was not sure I was ready for it. I probably looked hesitant because he moved his face closer to mine.</p>
<p>“I just want you to be happy.” he admitted in a low but soft tone. “You do deserve it, you deserve happiness more than anyone I know.”</p>
<p>I felt my heart skip a beat and my lips curled into a fond smile. That was the Niall I knew, one that I hadn’t seen much in the past few days.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll text him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Olivia</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the doorbell rang, I rushed to the door, meeting Harry’s soft and smiling face. I immediately mirrored his grin and took a step back to let him in, moving my arm to invite him. I closed the door and when I turned around, he was facing me and staring at me.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to stay in tonight?”</p>
<p>I sent him a bigger smile, touched by how caring he was, and finally nodded. I wanted to show Niall I forgave him but also let him show me he was really sorry.</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s going to be fun, i made jello shots and we can watch movies and talk.” I explained just as Niall walked in the living room with beers.</p>
<p>“And she doesn’t even like jello.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and shrugged as he took a beer from Niall’s hands, opening it quickly.</p>
<p>“Well, except for the cherry flavored one.”</p>
<p>I glanced at Niall who was frowned but my eyes quickly found Harry’s again. He was smirking and once again, I noticed the dimples in his cheeks pop up. He took a sip from his beer keeping his eyes on me and that stupid mischevious smile on his lips and I could swear I felt my whole face burn at the memory invading my head.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m hungry.” I pointed out drunkenly, turning to Harry in-between two intense moments of laughter. “What’s in the fridge?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Almost jumping off the couch, Harry rushed to the fridge as I started laughing again. I had no idea where Niall and the others went but the tour bus was empty except for us two and we had decided getting drunk was the only interesting thing to do. I had opened up to him a lot, probably because of how much alcohol was running in my body, and I didn’t even mind. For some reason I couldn’t understand, I wanted to be close to him. Not just physically but mostly mentally.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay I got this!” he yelled, letting himself fall next to me and bringing the bowl closer to my face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I immediately grimaced and moved my head back. It actually smelled good but I was never a fan of jello. It tasted to artificial to me and I honestly didn’t see the point. The texture was not my favorite either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jello? Yuk.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyebrows raised and his lips parted, making me burst into laughter again. The only thing I remember thinking is how cute he was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You can not not like cherry jello, Liv.” he noted. “I’m pretty sure it’s against the law.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i raised my nose again and chuckled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yea no, that’s not against the law, or i’d be in jail.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But it’s delicious!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To prove his point, he took a piece with his hand and pushed it in his mouth as I watched.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Itch debichious!” he tried to mumble, his mouth full, making me laugh even more. “Come on, try it. For me?” he asked with puppy eyes after swallowing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I groaned low and finally shrugged, giving in. In fact, I felt the need to agree with him if only to watch his smile again. Disappointing him was something I couldn’t bear and although I knew it was probably because I was intoxicated, I couldn’t help but think it was also a bit because of the feelings I was developing for him. And they were growing fast.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, why not?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His lips curled more and he suddenly seemed excited. My eyes followed his hand as he grabbed an other piece and brought it to my mouth. It wobbled between his fingers and I opened my lips slightly as he pushed the bouncy piece in my mouth. I stopped laughing immediately when his thumb brushed on my bottom lip, making a shiver cross my back. It lingered there and I could swear he could hear my heart beating against my rib cage. His palm pressed against my jaw and my eyes dropped to his lips. I could swear he was going to kiss me. When he moved closer, I almost forgot I had jello in my mouth and choked on it, coughing as I tried to swallow what was left in my mouth. All I could think about was that the moment was over and I would remember this as the time I didn’t kiss Harry Styles.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yea, the cherry one isn’t so bad, but it really reminds me of how good I am at ruining moments.”</p>
<p>Harry’s smile turned into a fond one as I walked past him to go sit on the couch, moving my feet up to bring them close to me and taking a long sip of my beer. Harry joined me and I wiggled a bit on the couch to face him as Niall came back with the shots, placing them on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“What’s the story about?”</p>
<p>I inhaled and shrugged as if it was no big deal and glanced at Harry again.</p>
<p>“It was one night you were probably out with the others boys?” I guessed. “I can’t remember.”</p>
<p>“No no, we were in Australia,” Harry corrected me. “You had left with that girl you were shagging, what’s her name again?”</p>
<p>My smell fell down immediately and I realized that was probably why I had erased that information from my brain. It was not like Niall was the type of guy to sleep around but being aware of his sexual encounters really bugged me. I tried to be a good friend but at the same time, the feelings I had for him also seemed to surface at some point, even if I tried to bury them as deeply as possible. It was worse when it came to girls he’d see regularly.</p>
<p>“Okay, how about these shots now?” I expressed a little louder than intended, not giving Niall time to answer.</p>
<p>I extended my whole body to reach a red shot and tried to ignore the two boys who were staring at me. I couldn’t see, but I could feel their eyes burning me. I pressed the plastic cup a bit and threw my head back. I felt the gelatin fall on my tongue and I chewed it quickly. It tasted like cherry vodka, which is what I had used to make them, and I grimaced slightly.</p>
<p>“Okay, truth or dare?”</p>
<p>My eyes found Harry and my heart tried to escape from my chest as I realized the game we were about to play. I held my breathe for as long as I could but Harry raised his eyebrows at me to incite me to pick.</p>
<p>“Uhm, truth.”</p>
<p>“How many people did you have sex with?”</p>
<p>I looked at him slightly surprised and tilted my head. I was a bit surprised he’d get into the sex questions so soon in the game but I decided to play along.</p>
<p>“You know, Styles, you should never ask a question that you wouldn’t be able to answer yourself.” My answer made him laugh and my lips curled more. “Seven.”</p>
<p>It was his time to be surprised and I chuckled. I thought he’d explain why my number seemed so shocking but it’s Niall who actually made a comment.</p>
<p>“Seven? Wait, how come do I only know three of them?”</p>
<p>I turned to him and grabbed an other shot, once again quickly chewing on it before licking my lips. These jello shots were better than I thought they’d be and I grabbed two more, handing them to the boys sitting close to me. I didn’t want to be the only one to get drunk and it seemed like they weren’t really thirsty.</p>
<p>“Mm, I don’t know, Nee. Maybe because you never asked.” I explained, moving my eyes to meet his and sending him a smile.</p>
<p>The truth was probably that I didn’t want him to know. I regretted most of these sexcapades and I tried to forget most of them, just like I tried to erase his sex stories from my brain.</p>
<p>“Okay, my turn.” I let out, once again not giving time to Niall to ask me the questions burning his lips. “Truth or dare?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Niall's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Niall</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Truth!” I immediately said as Harry let out the exact same word.</p><p>I turned to him and he did it too, making Livia laugh, putting her hand over her mouth. I never really understood why she did that and I didn’t see any reason for her to hide herself but I took a mental note to ask her someday.</p><p>“It’s like a mirror or something.” she explained when I sent her a questioning look.</p><p>I probably made a weird face again because she started laughing harder, her upper body swinging back lightly before she uncrossed her legs and let herself slide on the carpet. Harry and I remained silent but when I raised my eyebrows, she smiled more.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll ask both of you the same question.” she finally proposed. “And I know exactly what i’m gonna ask.”</p><p>Her smile turned into a smirk and I shook my head slightly. I had always refused to answer some questions because I always thought that what happened on the road, should stay on the road, but I knew I was about to hear a question I had been asked before.</p><p>“Don’t cheat.” I warned her before she sent me an innocent look.</p><p>“That’s not cheating! That’s a game, Niall, and you have to answer the question because you picked truth!”</p><p>I groaned low knowing it amused her more than it should and when I glanced at Harry, I realized he was smiling too. Poor Harry knew how to get around a question in an interview but he had no idea of how Olivia’s brain really worked yet. When she wanted an answer, she could be quite persuasive.</p><p>“How do you guys masturbate while on the road?” she let out, her innocent look still gracing her face. “Do you do it in the bunks behind the curtains? Or maybe you wait until you’re alone, or when you can have your own hotel room? Or is it some sort of collective thing that you share?”</p><p>I grimaced at the thought but Harry started laughing and I knew I was fucked, I would definitely have to answer that question because Harry was going to tell her anyway.</p><p>“Sometimes in the bunks, sometimes in the shower, sometimes in a hotel room, love.”</p><p>Her smile fell down slightly. “So, nothing collective?”</p><p>“No, nothing collective you soulless dirty woman!” I let out a bit too loud before Harry could say anything, throwing the first thing my hand landed on which was the golf magazine I had left on my coffee table.</p><p>Liv started laughing, trying to dodge my projectile with her elbow, while Harry hit me gently on the arm, making me shrug and frown at him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Harry.” she started, reaching for an other jello shot and leaving the magazine on the floor. “That’s how Niall and I talk and treat each other. You should know by now, he doesn’t mean it.”</p><p>She threw her head back to eat the shot and somehow, it made my lips curl. I didn’t know why but she was endearing tonight, and I couldn’t help but wonder if it was because Harry was there. Was she different around him? I didn’t really notice.</p><p>I decided I wanted something else than those a bit too sweet jello shots and walked to the kitchen, coming back with three beers. I handed them one each and sat back on the floor, between Harry and Liv, making sure not to hide them from each other. They thanked me but kept talking and I tried to get back on track with the game.</p><p>“I’m not sure it’s fair.” Liv said, shaking her head.</p><p>“It’s totally fair.” Harry argued. “One truth, and one dare.”</p><p>“No wait, you can each ask me one truth, just like I asked you.” she bargained, wagging her finger his way. “Which is more than fair because Niall didn’t even answer anything.”</p><p>I grimaced and groaned low before opening my beer and taking a long sip. As I expected, Liv extended me hers and without thinking, I opened it for her and took a short sip, making her let out a loud “hey!” as a complain, the way she always does.</p><p>“Tax, you know how it works.” I pointed out with a smirk as she grabbed the beer from my hands. “If you can’t open it yourself, then there’s a one sip tax.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Horan.” she let out, raising her nose and taking a sip too.  "You could have just been a gentleman, you know.“</p><p>"Okay, I think i’ve got a question, then.” Harry cut out little banter and we both turned to him. “Niall can ask his after.”</p><p>I suddenly felt very curious to know what question Harry had thought about, especially that for some reason, I felt like it was going to be either embarrassing, or just plain wrong. I knew we were all drinking but I was pretty sure we were far from being drunk or even tipsy and it made me sort of hopeful that the game would remain basic but with Harry, I could never be sure.</p><p>“Have you ever had a crush on Niall?”</p><p>Silence fell in the room and without thinking, I held my breath. The question lingered around and my lips parted slightly. I couldn’t really think and for some odd reason, I burst into laughter. I tried to stop when I realized I was the only one laughing but it was tough and I ended up with a huge smile on my lips as I turned to my best friend.</p><p>“That’s a ridiculous question, I mean, I think i’d know if my best friend had ever had a crush on me!” I waited a few seconds but they both remained quiet. “Right?”</p><p>My best friend frowned slightly and looked down, licking her lips. She moved her knees up and wrapped her arms around them slowly before inhaling deeply.</p><p>“I had a crush on you when we were kids.” she admitted blatantly.</p><p>My smile fell and I stared at her, surprised. I didn’t know why I was so shocked, perhaps because I always thought all we had was platonic but it seemed like a big reaction for a simple confession.</p><p>“I mean, I even asked you to the dance but you didn’t want anyone to think we were dating and…” she moved her head from side to side lightly, avoiding my eyes, and finally shrugged. “So yea, I actually had a crush on you.”</p><p>I was speechless and it seemed like I was not the only one. It took me a few seconds, almost a whole minute, to get back to my senses.</p><p>“I’m-I’m sorry I laughed.” I apologized. “I didn’t know. You never told me.”</p><p>She chuckled low but without amusement. “Why? There was no reason to, I knew you didn’t feel the same.”</p><p>I couldn’t tell if I ever had a crush on her and it bothered me. There was no specific moment that I could remember I wanted to date her but at the same time, it felt stupid to say it never crossed my mind because it had. Of course, when you get so close to someone, you ask yourself if it could be more at some point. Yes, I had thought about it, but it never went further than that and deep down, I couldn’t help but try to convince myself that it was the right thing to do.</p><p>The dream I had about her only a couple days before rushed back to my brain and I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the image of her moaning my name as she came. It was so vivid, more like a memory than a dream, although I was well aware that it never happened, but it bothered me to remember it so clearly. This couldn’t be considered like a crush, though, right?</p><p>The room had been silent for too long and I grabbed a shot, swallowing it quickly.</p><p>“Okay, my turn then.” I finally said, trying to ease the tension in the room.</p><p>I breathed in and looked at my two friends, my eyes moving from one to the other for a few seconds before to straighten my back and turn to Liv. At this point, i think we were all aware that something was going on between the two of them and I sort of wanted to get back at her for the masturbation question. At the same time, I wasn’t against a tiny revenge on Harry for his crush question.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about having sex with Harry?”</p><p>I expected her to blush, to hide her face, to feel a bit embarrassed, but instead, she started laughing, throwing her head back again in a fucking cute way.</p><p>“Everyone on the fucking planet thought about having sex with him.” she explained, raising her shoulders in a shrug. “Heck I bet even <em>you</em> did.”</p><p>This time, it’s Harry that started laughing while I sent my best friend an other dead glare.</p><p>“Answer the damn question, Liv.”</p><p>“Yes!” she quickly replied, almost cutting me. “And it was good, and It turned me on, and in my daydream, he had a big dick.”</p><p>I looked at her as she turned her eyes to Harry, sending him an amused smile, and I suddenly felt like a third wheel. I didn’t want to be the one who would stop them again, I didn’t want Olivia to be mad at me, and I surely didn’t want to be the one who would make whatever they had disappear. The truth was, though, that I didn’t like what was happening. I promised my best friend I wouldn’t get into her business and that I’d respect it, and I was going to, but that didn’t mean I had to agree with what was happening right on front of my face.</p><p>“Too much info!” I let out, raising my hands up before quickly drinking was was left from my beer.</p><p>Thinking about them having sex was making me cringe inside but I would never admit that to her. Perhaps, thinking about my best friend having sex with anyone was something that made me slightly uncomfortable. My dream came back once again to my mind and I shook my head. Clearly, even imagining my best friend having sex with me was upsetting me I just wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“Okay, back with the game, Niall, your turn.” I looked at Harry and raised my eyebrows as I swallowed the sip I took and put my beer between my thighs.</p><p>“I’m not drunk enough for dare so, truth.”</p><p>I could feel my beer getting warmer but I held my breath, a bit scared of what Harry was going to ask. Since the game started, the questions had been more and more embarrassing and I feared it was going to go somewhere it wasn’t supposed to go.</p><p>“Who’s the last person you thought about having sex with?”</p><p>Like there.</p><p>I blinked a few times, my eyes finally moving from Harry to Liv, who was looking down at her beer, making it turn around with her fingers in a nervous manner. I couldn’t say I had a dream about me and her having sex, and I definitely couldn’t admit it had somehow upset me so much that I couldn’t stop thinking about it.  So i decided to lie. I held my breath a few more seconds and eventually just shrugged again.</p><p>“I mean, it was Heidi, last night.” I let out as if it was obvious. “Nothing really surprising here.”</p><p>I heard Livia scoff and looked up at her, sending her a frown. I wanted to be pissed at her for judging who I was having sex with when she didn’t want me to judge who she wanted to date but I bit my tongue and cleared my throat, trying to let it go. There was no reason for us to fight. Not again. I hated it.</p><p>Silence once again took over and I finished my now tepid beer quickly, putting the bottle away and taking an other shot. Suddenly, I wanted to be really drunk, and I reckoned it was my turn, tonight.</p><p>“Okay then, Harry, I bet you’re gonna choose truth?” Livia continued as he nodded. “You know guys, at some point, someone’s gonna have to pick dare.”</p><p>“Maybe you should.” I pointed out, putting the now empty cup of jello on the coffee table.</p><p>“Maybe I will.” she replied quickly, sending me an unamused smile. “Okay, Harry, tell me. How many times did you almost kiss me?”</p><p>This time, Harry’s lips curled into a smirk and it made me want to punch him. He moved from his spot, spreading one of his legs on the carpet and moving his hair away from his eyes. My best friend was staring at him and I could bet they had both completely forgotten about my presence in the room.</p><p>“It’s hard to count.” he admitted after a while. “That time with the jello, obviously. And also last night.”</p><p>Livia glanced at me but put her eyes back on him as I sighed low. I knew I should feel guilty but I couldn’t help not to.</p><p>“The problem is that I probably always have it stuck in the back of my mind but I just never feel like it’s really the right time.”</p><p>I was expected a banter to start, I was expecting Liv to laugh and flirt, I could even see them just move closer and kiss but instead, I saw my best friend, look down and nod slightly, letting her fingers brush nervously on the fabric of the couch. I wanted to ease the moment, I wanted this awkwardness to stop and I wanted us to be joking and laughing together like we used to, even if it felt like forever ago.</p><p>“And you, Olivia, how many times did you almost kiss me?”</p><p>Her head jolted up so fast I thought she may have broken her own neck and I held my breath again. I couldn’t decipher her facial expression but I kept trying, my gaze dived in hers as she frowned in confusion. It felt like an eternity before someone talked and somehow, I was grateful to Harry for speaking.</p><p>“Wow, guys, where is this going exactly?” he started with a chuckle. “I mean we’re supposed to have fun right?”</p><p>Liv ignored him but her face softened and she raised her eyebrows, leaning against the couch and grabbing her beer.</p><p>“Not once, I knew you didn’t want it.”</p><p>It was the second time she told me that tonight and it was starting to bother me. What did she know about what I wanted, exactly? I was close to ask her when Harry cleared his throat and spread his other leg out, crossing his ankles together.</p><p>“You said you’d pick dare, Liv, are you game?”</p><p>Her eyes fluttered while still looking at me before turning to him and moving her chin up in a daring way. It both Harry and I smile as the tension seemed to ease slightly.</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>Harry licked his lips, his smirk reappearing quickly as he moved closer to her again. For some reason, I felt a bit out of place and move closer to them too. I could see that Harry was getting tipsy and he became even more of a flirt when it happened, and that’s saying something.</p><p>“Send me the naughtiest picture of yourself on your phone.”</p><p>Her face changed and it made me chuckle, shaking my head a bit.</p><p>“Liv has no nude on her phone, she’s not the type.”</p><p>Olivia licked her lips before biting her bottom one and I noticed her fingers squeezing her phone tighter.</p><p>“Define nude?”</p><p>Her comment made my heart skip a beat and I almost choked on the jelly shot I was trying to eat. Was it possible that I knew my best friend so poorly? Or did she change and I never bothered to get to know the new her?</p><p>“A full body shot, or even just a tits picture.” Harry explained, not completely amused as his eyes glanced at her shirt.</p><p>Did he fucking say ‘tits’?</p><p>“This is disgusting guys, i’m still here y'know.” I grunted, making both of them turn to me.</p><p>My best friend let out a laugh and then shrugged with one shoulder, turning to me. Her eyes met mine and at that exact moment, there were so many things I wanted to ask her that I wouldn’t even know where to start.</p><p>“Niall’s right, and it’s late anyway.”</p><p>I thought it would disappoint or piss Harry off but he laughed and nodded, trying to get back on his feet with difficulty. I got up too and grabbed the empty bottles as Livia started helping me.</p><p>“Thanks guys, i’ll text you both.”</p><p>I turned around and grabbed Harry’s shirt in the back, making him almost lose his balance. I could see he was past the tipsy phase and I was surprised since I hadn’t seen him drink that much but perhaps, I was too busy to notice.</p><p>“You’re not driving, you’re spending the night here.” I pointed out firmly. “The guest room is yours.”</p><p>“I was gonna call a cab but…” he thought for a few seconds and finally nodded. “Alright, works for me, thanks mate.”</p><p>We cleaned the living room as best as we could and I tried not to be too anal about it. I found a few extra blankets and gave them to Harry, telling him there was all he could need waiting for him in the adjacent bathroom of where he was going to sleep. We all stood awkwardly in the hall when Harry opened the door and let the blankets fall in the bed, turning to us.</p><p>“I’d ask you to join me, but…”</p><p>The way they looked at each other made my heart twist. I had no idea why they were reluctant when they clearly both wanted it a lot, but I couldn’t say I was not happy about it. I didn’t want anything to happen between them under my roof, that would be just too weird.</p><p>“Too soon, too drunk…” she pointed out with a chuckle.</p><p>“Wrong place, wrong time.”</p><p>I groaned low, trying not to let this stupid conversation affect me, and decided to leave them alone. I walked to my room and took my clothes off, putting them in the laundry basket before looking through my drawers for a clean pair of boxers. I took a shirt out too and put it on the bed for Liv before going to the bathroom. When I came out, she was there, eyes closed, laying on my bed wearing only her panties and my shirt, and I cursed at myself for not lending her sweatpants too. Why did this dream fuck me up so bad?</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” I asked gently, sitting on the bed and turning to her.</p><p>She sighed and move her arm away from her face as her eyes opened to immediately meet mine. It made my lips curl fondly and I licked them. I waited a few more seconds for her answer but she remained silent and I moved my head slightly.</p><p>“You want to get some fresh air?”</p><p>The thankful smile she sent me  made me happy and I got up as she followed me, stopping at my drawer to take a pair of sweatpants and I thanked heaven for that. She almost tripped on her feet as she tried putting them on while following me and I chuckled, making her groan.</p><p>“You’re such a clumsy ass, I swear.” I whispered, making sure we don’t wake Harry up.</p><p>“Says the guy who never once used tact in his whole life.”</p><p>I turned to her and sent her a fake offended look before she grimaced. I laughed again and she cursed low, calling me a loser or something as eloquent that I couldn’t quite hear. I took a seat on couch I had placed on the porch while she closed the front door behind herself and finally took place next to me. Her thigh pressed against mine and for the second time, I thanked whatever was responsible for the fact that she decided to put pants on.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” I finally apologized after a few minutes of silence, looking straight in front of me. The night was warm but a shiver ran across my back as I looked at the dark and empty street in front of us. “I didn’t want to laugh at you, put you in a weird position with Harry, or make you feel bad.”</p><p>She didn’t answer and I turned my head to look at her, noticing she was playing with the fabric of my sweatpants that she was wearing, making sure we didn’t have any eye contact. I didn’t know why I felt so guilty but I did. I know that game could have turned worse but it could also have turned better.</p><p>“Hey, i’m honestly really sorry.” I repeated, pushing her lightly with my upper body, trying to catch her attention.</p><p>“I don’t know, Niall. This whole thing is becoming so weird and awkward.” she admitted with a shrug. “I think i’m gonna tell Harry we should just stay friends.”</p><p>I felt my heart jump in my chest and I immediately felt like shit for being happy about her decision. I couldn’t let her do that, even if it’s what I wanted. I had no reason to feel like that and she was right, she clearly deserved to be happy. If Harry could make her happy then i’d have to suck it up.</p><p>“No, it’s worth a try.” I argued, swallowing my pride with difficulty. “Do it. Go on a date with him, kiss him.” I shrugged and turned back to look at the street again. “You never know.”</p><p>“I don’t know anymore, Niall.”</p><p>I breathed in and sighed before leaning back, extending my arms and placing them on the back of the couch, one around her shoulders.</p><p>“Okay, you give Harry and you a chance and i’m gonna tell you a secret.”</p><p>Suddenly, he head moved up and her eyes met mine. They were sparkling in the darkness and something twisted in my stomach. I felt like I was going to regret this.</p><p>“A secret?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “Okay, it’s a deal!”</p><p>Just to see the smile plastered on her face at that exact moment made it worth the horrible secret I was going to spill and it made me realize that what matrered the most to me was my best friend’s happiness.</p><p>“You know that question about who’s the last person I thought about having sex with?”</p><p>She remained completely motionless, staring at me for a few seconds before to raise her eyebrows more.</p><p>“Yea? So?” she wondered impatiently. “It was not Heidi? Who was it? Harry?”</p><p>I ignored her recurrent joke about Harry and cleared my throat, squirming slightly on my seat. I knew that after those words would come out of my mouth, I could never take them back but I felt okay with it. Perhaps it was the alcohol running in my veins or maybe just that I thought that saying it out loud would make the vivacity of the dream stuck in my head die a little bit, I wasn’t sure.</p><p>I let my eyes roam on her face, just noticing now how all her features seemed to fit perfectly together.</p><p>“It was you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Olivia's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Olivia</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I blinked a few times, staring at him and holding my breath. It was the last thing I expected from him and I was pretty sure he could tell from the surprised expression plastered on my face. In fact, if he had admitted to imagining having sex with Harry I would have been less startled.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right?”</p><p>The left corner of his lips moved up, changing his face in some sort of sad expression just as his gaze fell on his lap. He was avoiding my eyes and somehow I was grateful for that because even if I was still staring at him, I didn’t know if us looking at each other would be comfortable. His arm was still resting on the back of the couch and I was suddenly aware of the proximity of our bodies. I didn’t want to move away and make it even more awkward but staying so close also made everything feel weird. Slowly, i moved my thigh away to make sure it wasn’t pressed against his anymore but my heart started racing inside me anyway.</p><p>“I mean, yea, it’s true.” he confirmed, raising my hope up higher than it had ever been. “You know I told you I had a dream about us kissing, well it was more than that. We were.. you know…”</p><p>He shook his head a few times as if it would make it obvious and although I really wanted to hear him from his mouth, I didn’t insist. I could feel my wall being teared down slowly as if someone was taking off one brick after the other. The feelings hiding behind were ready to live but I was not ready to take the risk. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, trying to get back to my senses and not let my emotions take control.</p><p>“It was just a dream, Niall.” I explained in a low tone.</p><p>“Oh I know.” he let out after a few seconds. “I just wanted you to know I lied. The dream fucked me up for a day or two, that’s all.”</p><p>That was it, the moment was gone and my hope was dying. I breathed in deeply to put back the few bricks of my wall I had taken off and forced a smile on my lips just as he looked up. I tried to keep my smile but it faded slightly before quickly coming back. I didn’t know if it was the alcohol or his revelation, but he seemed even more handsome than normally , illuminated by the moon rays. It made my heart twist in my chest and somehow, I was scared he would notice. I had to light up the mood and I just tilted my head, my smile turning into a smirk.</p><p>“Was it good?”</p><p>His eyes seemed to sparkle and he chuckled, sending me a small but amused smile.</p><p>“Woke up with a solid boner.”</p><p>This time, I burst into laughter and he joined me. I let my head fall back against his arm and closed my eyes. I couldn’t stop laughing and I shook my head again, turning my head his way as it was still leaning against his arm.</p><p>“That means nothing. You see boobs and get hard!”</p><p>“I’m not 16 anymore, Liv, the simple sight of boobs do not make me hard.”</p><p>I stared at him, my eyes getting smaller as I looked at him in a joking manner. He raised his eyebrows and I tilted my head, not totally sure I actually believed him.</p><p>“That sounds fake.” I pointed out, making him smile more. “You’re lying.”</p><p>“Show me yours then, and we’ll see.”</p><p>I slapped his arm lightly and it made him laugh even more. It was contagious and I felt my lips curl as I tried not to look away from him. I knew he was joking but I don’t think I would ever be able to show him my body. I knew I was not one of those girls, the girls who got the good genes… girls like Heidi.</p><p>“Okay so let’s say your dream girl walks by right now.” I supposed, pointing out the bottom of the few stairs outside the house. “She walks up, tells you how bad she wants you, and moves her shirt up to show you her tits.. you would still stay soft?”</p><p>He brought his free hand to his chin, grabbing it in a thoughtful manner and looking up,  making my lips curl more. It took him a few seconds to answer and it made me chuckle. I nudged his side and he let out a short and fake “Ow!” before a smile reappeared on his lips.</p><p>“I don’t think I’d get hard immediately, i’d need a little action before.” he finally answers, making me roll my eyes. “Or, if I did get hard, it wouldn’t be because of the sight of her boobs but more because of the anticipation of what’s going to happen.”</p><p>“You got hard while dreaming and no one was touching you.” I pointed out. “Explain that, Horan.”</p><p>I was expecting him to make the same grimace he always does when I call him by his last name but instead, he looked down, an embarrassed smile on his face and his cheeks turning red. Clearly, he was hiding something from me and although I was dying to find out what it was, I didn’t want to make him feel worse.</p><p>“I knew you didn’t have an explanation.” I joked, turning my body his way this time and leaning my knee on his thigh.</p><p>The awkward moment was gone and it felt good between us again. I didn’t want to ruin it and I decided to drop the subject of his dream and the game to make things a bit lighter. I was sitting with my best friend in the middle of the night just talking about random things and it was probably my favorite thing in the whole world.</p><p>“Oh, remember that one time I walked in on you jerking off?”</p><p>His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink again but this time he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled low.</p><p>“Without knocking, remember?”</p><p>“That’s not the point!”</p><p>We were young, maybe 13, and I did, in fact, walk in his room without knocking. It was not something I was used to do. As kids, we clearly had nothing to hide from each other but we were growing up and it was the very last time I didn’t announce myself first before getting in his room. In fact, for the next month I even waited until he would come and open the door for me, scared i’d catch him in a compromising position again.</p><p>“Yea well it was your fault.” he pointed out, making me grimace.</p><p>“Alright, I give you that.” I gave in with a shrug. “What were you thinking about?”</p><p>He breathed in and out and shook his head one time. “Killing you, probably.”</p><p>I laughed and nudged him again.</p><p>“No! I mean, when you were jerking off.”</p><p>I watched him frown and then close his eyes before shrugging and turning to me.</p><p>“I don’t know. Back then, I think I liked Ava.”</p><p>I looked down at my lap and started playing with the mood ring on my finger, almost waiting for it to turn a gold-ish or amber color. I breathed in deeply and my lips curled into a sad smile. I remembered Ava very well, everyone did. Tall, brunette, skinny and pretty much every single boys’ fantasy back then, even some girls’ too. Not me. I could only see Niall even back then.</p><p>“Surprise, Niall liked the perfect popular bitch.” I pointed out slightly rudely. “Some things never change.”</p><p>“Wow, a saucer of milk for the young lady next to me?”</p><p>I looked up and frowned, rolling my eyes and quickly looking away.</p><p>“Oh shut up, Niall, you know i’m right.”</p><p>Silence fell between us and I think the fact that he didn’t argue with me made everything even worse. I wanted him to tell me I was wrong and that the body and face was not a priority for him and at the same time, I knew it was bad of me to be mad at him for his preferences or just because he liked some popular chick back when he was a kid. It was just a pattern he seemed to bring with him through the years and I was jealous. I knew it. Plus, if I was a famous ex-boybander loved by all the girls in the world, i would choose the hottest too. I would probably still pick one with a great personality, but I wouldn’t go for someone like me. There would be no reason to.</p><p>“It’s getting late, we really should sleep.” I suggested after a few minutes, getting up quickly.</p><p>I felt him grab my wrist and held my breath, slowly turning to him. The way he looked at me told me he was not mad or annoyed, and I tried to swallow the feeling of jealousy and anger that had spread inside of me.</p><p>“You’re gonna give Harry a chance?”</p><p>I wanted to scoff but fought against it. I just stared at him and finally nodded, waiting for him to let go of me. It was ridiculous of me to think Niall would never be interested in me because of who he was but to still hope for something to happen with Harry. There was also no reason for Harry to have feelings for me. It just made no fucking sense.</p><p>“We made a deal.” I just let out, raising my eyebrows.</p><p>His eyes softened but I could swear I saw sadness in them and I sighed, thinking it was probably because of the small argument we just had.</p><p>“Come on, Niall, it’s late.” I repeated.. “Let’s just go to bed, okay?”</p><p>His grip on my wrist loosened and his fingers slipped until mine, grabbing them and making my heart skip a beat as I led the way inside until his bedroom. Feeling his hand in mine has always been something that fucked me up for a reason I ignored. Perhaps it was simply because it was something couples did normally, bringing my fantasy to an other level. He closed the door and finally let go of my hand before laying in bed next to me. I felt the mattress move and turned my head to look at him struggle to take his sweatpants off, wiggling on the bed. I laughed and did the same, sliding under the sheets and feeling the coldness of the fabric brush against my legs.</p><p>“I’m sorry for earlier.” I let out after a few seconds of silence when we were now both motionless, next to each other. “I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>“Apology accepted.”</p><p>I was still not ready to look at him or cuddle him and I ended up just closing my eyes, still laying on my back. This had been a very long evening and It was about time it was over.</p><p>“Night Nee.” I whispered, feeling him turn my way on the bed, his hand slipping under his pillow.</p><p>“Goodnight, Liv.”</p><p>His voice was soft and low and it made my lips curl despite myself. I probably drifted into slumber not so long after but I couldn’t remember. When I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside. I turned to look at Niall who was deeply asleep, his lips parted slightly, and I held my breath as I stared at him for a few seconds. It felt like my heart was threating to jump out of my chest by my throat. I closed my eyes a few seconds and finally looked around the room.</p><p>I didn’t know how long I had been asleep but it was probably not very long. I guessed about half an hour, and suddenly became conscious of how thirsty I was. I also desperately needed to go to the bathroom and made it my first stop. Finally, I walked to the kitchen and my heart jumped in my chest when I saw a shadow leaning against the counter before realizing it was Harry. A smile curled my lips and I walked up next to him, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. We remained silent as I swallowed half of it and when I let my body rest against the fridge, I remembered I was only wearing one of Niall’s shirts along with my panties. I was glad no one had turned the lights on. Not only because of the fact that I was half naked, but also because I could feel my cheeks turn a soft shade of red out of embarrassment.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” he asked in a very low voice, his accent weirdly thicker than usual.</p><p>I had a thing for accents and when Niall’s would broaden, it made me even more attracted to him. I was just realizing now that Harry’s accent was stronger when he was tired and I liked it. especially the way he would stop pronouncing the T’s. It was bad to the point where I wondered how it would sound if he whispered ‘good morning’ in my ear as soon as we’d wake up in the same bed. I had an accent too, but I wasn’t sure how much I liked it. In fact, I preferred when people didn’t ask about it. I had spent the first few years of my life in France and although I shouldn’t have taken that accent, my parents did, and they were the ones who taught me how to talk, obviously. My accent was clearly not as pronounced as theirs, but it was still easy to catch.</p><p>“Too many jello shots, maybe?” I joked with a chuckle, making him laugh too.</p><p>He put the bottle he had in hands on the counter and pushed himself off of it, getting back on his feet and closer to me. I felt my heart start to race but I tried playing it cool and simply tilted my head, looking up at him. He was tall, taller than Niall, and somehow, it made me feel secure, like he could protect me from everything, even from myself. Harry had this way to make anyone feel good and at ease. I liked it. Everyone liked it. Everyone liked him.</p><p>His hand reached up slowly, moving my hair behind my shoulder. Two of his fingertips brushed against my jaw and I couldn’t hide the shiver crossing my back. I was not going to ruin it this time, right?</p><p>“Do you think it’s the right time for a first kiss?” I asked in a whisper as he bent closer.</p><p>Ouch. Had I just ruined this? <em>Again</em>? What the hell was wrong with me?</p><p>We looked at each other for what seemed like an hour. I tried to decipher his facial expression but it was impossible. His eyes roamed on my face, lingering on my lips and back up in my eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know.” he admitted, his eyes getting slightly smaller. “I just know i’m tired to wait for the right moment. Perhaps, the right moment is whenever we want it.”</p><p>I licked my lips and turned my body slightly to lean against the counter, exactly where he was only some minutes ago. He took a step closer and placed his hands on each side of me, holding himself on the side of the counter. It’s only when he bent down again that I held my breath without realizing it.</p><p>“I’m just scared that when I start, I won’t be able to stop.”</p><p>I had to swallow the lump in my throat, suddenly totally aware of the heat emanating from his body and warming me. I could feel his breath on my skin. How did he smell so good in the middle of the night after too much drinking? How did he look so good even with puffy and tired eyes? Why was he so close to me, his lips almost touching mine, even if I was just a plain and average girl?</p><p>“Why me, Harry?” i dared to ask in a begging way.</p><p>Because I really was begging. I was begging him to tell me why he seemed to see me in a way no one else did. I wanted to know why he put his attention on me, why he kept trying with me even if this game had been going on for months, why he seemed to genuinely like me… I needed to know because it made no sense. This is not something that happens to girls like me. This isn’t the kind of fairy tale that I would even dare to imagine. I was not the protagonist of a story like that.</p><p>His face changed and he frowned for half a second. He licked his lips and I cursed at myself in my head. Once again, I was ruining a kiss I desperately wanted and needed. Why did I keep doing that?</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>By the softness of his voice, I knew he understood all the hidden questions behind the simple one I had asked. I knew it because he was suddenly more gentle, and his hand reached for my neck as he cupped the lower part my face and my jaw so sweetly that I felt my eyes flutter close before quickly opening them again.</p><p>“Why don’t you kiss a famous singer? Or a skinny and beautiful model?”</p><p>I didn’t want to point out that not only that’s what was expected of him, but also that’s what he was used to do. Did Harry Styles ever date a non-famous and average girl since he started the x-factor? The answer was an obvious and bold 'NO’.</p><p>“Because it’s you I want to kiss.” he just said, shaking his head and bringing his other hand to my jaw. “You’re all i’ve been thinking about. I mean we spent so much time together on tour. You’re one of the most genuine, smart, charming and funny person I know. And you’re kind, and real, and beautiful. Yes, really. Inside and out. No matter what you think.”</p><p>I blinked a few times, trying to keep my tears in but it was getting harder with every word that passed his lips. His words, although not easy to believe, made me emotional, and for some odd reason, I could see myself in front of the mirror again, while Niall told me I was beautiful. He shook his head slightly and moved one of his hands away, sliding his fingers on my shoulder and down my arm. He grabbed my fingers and squeezed them tight, making it almost impossible for me not to cry,</p><p>“You don’t think someone can fall in love with you, Olivia?”</p><p>I tried to think of the right answer but first, I had to ask myself that question, which is something I had never done before. Did I believe it was possible?</p><p>“Maybe, but not someone like you.”</p><p>He shook his head again.</p><p>“Well, you’re gonna have to start believing it.” he argued. “I’ll do everything I can to make you see it. I really, <em>really</em> like you.”</p><p>I kept quiet but could feel my eyes water. My vision became blurry but I didn’t have the guts to wipe my eyes, scared it would make him move away from me. It made me realize how bad I wanted him to love me, and that maybe my feelings for him were deeper than I thought. He brushed his thumb on my bottom lip and without thinking, I ran my tongue on it, making the right corner of his lips move up.</p><p>“Do you like me?”</p><p>I couldn’t believe he was asking me this question and the surprise made me chuckle. He raised his eyebrows, his lips curling more but still waiting for an answer. I dared to bring my hand to his chest and grip his shirt tight, nodding slowly.</p><p>“You know I do, Harry.” I whispered. “Everyone likes you.”</p><p>His lips parted to answer me and I focused on how pink they seemed to be, even in the darkness. I was impatient to feel them against mine, to find out how he tasted, to discover the kind of kiss we would share… Was it possible to have feelings for two men at the same time?</p><p>I tilted my chin up slightly, expecting a cheeky remark but I didn’t have time. The lights turned on suddenly and we both jumped. I thought Harry would move away but he remained close to me and it made me feel guilty.</p><p>“Are you guys okay?”</p><p>I watched Niall frown and then realize his mistake. His lips twisted and his noce raised up in a grimace. He was about to apologize but I didn’t want him to. For some reason, hearing him say sorry would make this whole thing awkward and unpleasant.</p><p>“Yea, I was just thirsty.” I explained, taking the water bottle on the counter and moving it up to show my best friend.</p><p>“We were having a moment, but okay.”</p><p>I felt my whole body tense at Harry’s reaction. Even if his voice was low and slow, I could hear he was annoyed. Being part of this discussion was beyond my strength and I shook my water bottle a few times, walking to Niall and leaving Harry behind before any other word could be exchanged,</p><p>“I’m tired, goodnight boys.”</p><p>I had to stop myself from kissing Niall’s cheek the way I always did but at this exact moment, it felt wrong. What had happened between Harry and I was obsessing me. Not so much the fact that we almost kissed <em>again</em>, but mostly the words he told me.  I knew Niall had warned me about Harry’s sweet talk but call me naive all you want, I thought he was sincere. I wanted to trust him, I had to.</p><p>“Are you doing this on purpose?” I heard Harry ask as I was walking back to Niall’s room.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>I knew Niall didn’t mean bad and I was not mad at him. Being mad at my best friend, the man I loved the most in the world, was something too hard to do. One fight in a lifetime was enough for me, I didn’t want any other to happen ever again.</p><p>I lied down in the dark until Niall walked back in the room and lied next to me on his back. The silence was not awkward or uncomfortable but it seemed like we were both waiting for something.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin this for you.”</p><p>I swallowed hard and with difficulty.</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>It became silent again and when Niall talked again, I could swear I heard nostalgia or sadness in the tone of his voice.</p><p>“Can I take you close?”</p><p>My heart skipped a beat at the thought and I nodded, turning so my back was facing him. We always cuddled this way. it was nothing new. I didn’t know why he felt the need to ask me this time but something had seemed to shift… something was changing between us. And I hated it. I hated it so much that as soon as his arms wrapped around me, I started crying. I felt tears invade my cheeks as I did my best to stay quiet. I had never been scared like that and all I could think about was that maybe it was the last time Niall would hold me close to him the way he always did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>